Room 53
by JillJones123
Summary: Five teenagers check into the Hotel Cortez. Why are they there? Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Room 53

American Horror Story Hotel

***This story takes place after the first episode of the season***

Episode 1

Part 1

Cast List:  
Abby - Abby Ross  
Daniel – Dylan Schmid  
Serena - G. Hannelius  
Diana - Matreya Scarrwener  
Brian – Quinn Lord

The taxi dropped off five teenagers at Hotel Cortez. They were all crammed in the taxi and complaining most of the way there. For a half hour the taxi driver had to deal with these teenagers until he reached their destination.  
Two boys came out of the passenger seat and three girls came out from the back seat. They stretched their legs and got their luggage out of the trunk.  
"Can you get me bag?" One girl asked. She was the shortest one of the group. "Abby!?"  
Abby sighed but obeyed her. She pulled out a red suitcase and placed it on the ground. Then she pulled out her blue duffle bag and two small suitcases. She walked over to the other girl, Diana, and handed them to her.  
"Aw, you didn't have to do that," Diana said.  
One boy with dark hair about two years inches long grabbed the last bag. The other boy with short dark hair and a pale face said, "I can't believe they lost my luggage."  
"Yeah, I know Brian," Abby said. "You won't stop talking about it."  
"Are you guys done?" The shortest girl asked, seeming quite annoyed.  
"Yes Serena," the first boy folded his arms. His name is Daniel.  
"Then let's go," Serena requested. She was about four feet, eleven inches and had dirty blonde hair.  
The five teenagers entered Hotel Cortez and walked into the lobby. The room was very large and spacious. The scenery was vintage too. Diana looked up at the ceiling. "Wow." Abby turned fully around, looking all around the room. "I know. It's gorgeous." Brian said, "There's a bar up there." Serena joked, "We know what's on your mind."  
They went over to the front desk. No one was behind the desk. No one was in the lobby other than them.  
Abby rang the bell on the desk. Daniel stood next to her and looked at the display behind the desk. All the room in the hotel stacked up and across like the hotel. About half the rooms were full.  
Iris came from the backroom and walked behind the desk. She was an old woman, about 60 years old, with large glasses and grey hair. "What can I do for you?"  
"We made reservations. Uh, two rooms?" Abby said, shyly.  
Iris took out a folder. "Five of you?"  
"Yeah," Abby said. "We paid in advance..."  
Iris turned around and grabbed two keys at random. "Here you go," she handed Abby and Daniel each a key.  
"Thanks," Abby said as Iris turned around to go back into the backroom.  
The five teenagers crowded into the elevator and went up. "What floor are we on?" asked Serena.  
Abby looked at her key number. "53."  
"What does that mean?" Diana asked.  
Serena sighed loudly and annoyed. She hit the button for the third floor. The elevator took them up to that floor. When the doors opened Serena peeked out and looked for a sign. "It doesn't say which rooms are on this floor." She said.  
Daniel stepped out and walked down a hall. He looked at the room numbers. Daniel also found a dead end. He walked back to them and said, "The room numbers go from 21 to 40, it seems."  
"One more up," Abby said as Daniel got back in the elevator.  
On the fourth floor, they found room 53. Serena looked at the boys and said, "Bye."  
"Oh right," Brian looked at his key. "75?"  
"We're not on the same floor?" Abby asked.  
"I'll see you later?" Daniel said.  
"Okay..."  
Daniel and Brian left the three girls and went back to the elevator.  
The three girl entered their hotel room. Abby dropped off their luggage and looked around. There were two full sized beds with yellow square print sheets. There were 2 pillows on each bed. In one corner of the room was a worn out armchair. Next to it was a door to the bathroom. Next to the bed was a tall vertical dresser against the wall. There was a painting on the wall of a person all scared up and bleeding.  
"Won't get any sleep with that thing in the room," Serena referred to the painting.  
Diana gave a disturbed look.  
Abby pulls out her wallet from her purse. She opens it and reveals all her money. Lots of $20 bills and $100 bills.  
"This isn't the hotel where I imagined our dream vacation," Serena said.  
"You didn't have to come," Abby said.  
Serena's face tightened. "We couldn't afford this little trip on our own, so we all have to chip in. Believe me, if I could have done this alone, I would have."  
Abby looks away from Serena while Diana sat on the bed. Abby went over to the curtains and pulled them open. Lots of dust came off the curtains when she did this. Diana stared coughing.  
Serena looked disgusted. "This place is horrible!"  
Abby looked out the smeared window and saw the cars in the street, the gas station, an a few other buildings. "We made a choice. We chose this hotel."  
Serena looked at Abby. "It was the cheapest."  
"It was unique," Diana faced Serena. "It's so unique and different and...Well just look at it. They won't find us here."  
"Diana's right," Abby said, still looking out the window. She followed a yellow Volkswagen bug with her eyes as it turned a corner and left her view.

Brian and Daniel entered their room. Brian placed his suit case on the closest bed and said, "I need to shit."  
Daniel scrunched up his face. "Really, man?"  
"Well I'm not going to hold it." Brian said. He walked into the bathroom and the door handle. "Hey."  
Daniel turned to him, "What?"  
"There's only a handle on the outside, look," Brain said.  
Daniel looked and the handle. Brian was right. On the outside part of the door, the part facing the room, was a handle. On the side going into the bathroom, there wasn't a handle bar. Instead there was a flat metal circle where the handle bar should be.  
"What the hell?" Daniel asked.  
Brian got back into the bathroom. "Okay, I really have to go. You don't want to smell this, so you close the door but you better let me out."  
"Okay," Daniel said, reaching for the door.  
"Wait," Brian grabbed his phone and then went back into the bathroom.  
Daniel rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door.

In room 53, the three teenage girls were sitting around. Diana was rubbing her forehead, Abby was reading, and Serena was lying 'her' bed.  
"Ow!" Diana said.  
"Ugh," Serena said, "You freaking scared me!"  
"What is it Diana?" Abby asked.  
"I have a headache," Diana leaned over and lied on the other bed.  
"What else is new?" Serena said.  
Abby shook her head at Serena and stood up. She walked around the bed and sat on it beside Diana. Abby extended her arm out and felt Diana's forehead. After a second, she flipped over her hand. "She's really warm."  
Serena sat up and turned to face Abby. "So...get her some ice!"  
"Why are you so mean?" Abby asked.  
"This was supposed to be a vacation. To get away. Not to be a friggin Doctor." Serena pointed at Abby. "I want to be let alone."  
Abby stared at her. After a few moments, Abby got up off the bed. She walked passed the bed and kept her eyes focused on the bucket for the ice. She grabbed the bucket from the small dresser by the bathroom door and the single room key and focused her eyes on the front door of the room. She opened the door and closer it firmly.

The boys were in their room trying to come up with something to do.  
"We could go to the buffet?" Brian asked.  
"Is there a buffet in this hotel?" Daniel asked.  
Brain sighed, "We could...play cards?"  
"Do you have a deck?" Daniel asked.  
"I didn't know I'd need it. I thought my phone would be enough entertainment. But there's no Wifi." Brain said.  
"There's no TV either. We should have asked for one." Daniel said.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we would have to asked for a TV. Every other hotel I've been in has had a TV in all the rooms."  
"Come on," Daniel stood up, "We can order room service."

Abby walked down the halls of the forth floor looking for the ice machine. The halls seem really uneven. She passed by a maid carrying white sheets with a large stain all over them. Abby turned a corner and smelled cigarettes. She covered her mouth until she turned another corner. Halfway down this hall she found the ice machine.  
Abby opened the container and grabbed the clear plastic shovel. She filled it up with ice and dumped it into her bucket. She shoveled some more ice in the bucket until she heard some laughter. Children's laughter.  
She turned to her left and didn't see anything. When Abby turned to right, she saw a boy. He was dressed in fancy clothes and had shoulder length bleach blonde hair.  
Abby went back to shoveling the ice. She heard some footsteps. She turned back to her left and the boy was still there. Abby looked back at her ice bucket. It was about 2/3 full. 'Good enough,' she thought. She close the ice machine and turned to her left.  
Abby gasped. A girl was standing right in front of her. She was about half a foot shorter than Abby and had the same hair color as the boy. She was pale and had dark eyes. She looked at Abby and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1

Part 2

Abby stood in the hallway surrounded by two vampire children. Her heart beat was racing. She was still holding the bucket of ice. Abby slowly turned behind herself and saw the vampire boy. He was several feet closer now. She didn't even hear him move. In front of her, less than a foot away was the taller vampire girl.  
Abby looked at the girl. "Hi."  
The vampire girl smiled and tilted her head at Abby.  
"I'm Abby..." She waited another moment before slowly walking passed the girl and running down the hallway back to her room.

"I'm so bored!" Brian shouted while lying in the bed in his room, facing the ceiling.  
"I know!" Daniel said, "You keep saying that."  
"And you're no help," Brian said. "There is no wifi, no TV-"  
"Yeah, yeah. I know." Daniel said.  
"So what are we going to do?" Brian asked.  
Daniel sighed. "We could visit the girls."  
Brian pursed his lips. "Or?"  
Daniel laughed internally and said, "There's a bar."  
Brain sat up. "Let's go."  
"Got your fake ID?"  
"Duh."

Abby turned the key to her too and closed the door. She looked at Diana and Serena and handed the bucket of ice to Diana. Sierra looked at Abby and rolled her eyes.  
Abby sat down in the arm chair and looked around the room again. She looked at the painting and made a face. She stood up and grabbed her suitcase but the dresser. She opened the front pocket and pulled out a book, "Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children." She was about 1/3 into the novel.  
When Abby turned a page, Serena looked up at her and asked, "What the hell are you reading?"  
"A book," answered Abby.  
"Don't get smart with me." Serena snapped.  
"I would never. You wouldn't understand." Abby said.  
Sierra got up off the bed and walked towards Abby. She stood about six inches away from her for a few seconds. Abby ignored her and read her book. Then Serena knocked down her book to the floor. She leaned down to Abby's level (which was a slight squat), their faces inches apart, and said "Next time you want to sass me, I'll burn you book."  
Serena walked towards the front door of the room while Diana looked at Abby. Abby looked embarrassed and was starting away. Sierra grabbed her small purse and room key. "I'm going to find someplace without you two." She opened the door and walked through it. Diana watched as Serena slammed the door shut.  
Diana sighed, "Finally some relief."  
Abby was still looking away.

Brian and Daniel had a few drinks at the bar in the second floor. Daniel had a shot of tequila and a beer whereas Brian had three shots, a beer, and vodka. Serena met them a half hour later. She asked Liz Taylor, their bartender, for a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"ID?" Liz asked her.  
Serena gave Liz an annoyed look mixed with blinking trice.  
"Hey, it's the law," Liz said.  
"Fine," Serena a stood up off the stool and looked at Brian and Daniel. She took Brian's bottle and drank from it. She chugged the half bottle that was left and placed the empty bottle on the counter and looked at Liz, feeling accomplished.

Back in their room, Diana and Abby were playing cards on the bed. While playing, Diana asked, "Do you think we made a good choice? Deciding to come here?"  
Abby drew a card. "We had to get out. I couldn't stay there anymore."  
"But the five of us. Serena?" Diana asked.  
"How among times to I have to tell you this was right. We won't regret this."  
"Serena's a bully and you shouldn't have to-"  
"I'm not a wimp."  
"I know. But you're not-"  
"Shhh!"  
The door unlocked and opened. Serena came through the door, a bit wobbly, and stumbled back, closing the door. She went over to her bed and plopped on top.  
Diana looked over at Serena. "This wasn't the plan."  
Abby whispered, "We're here. We're away from all that crap. I mean anything is better than that."  
"I used to think it couldn't get worse..." Diana said.

Diana tossed and turned for about two hours her first night at Hotel Cortez. When she finally fell asleep, she had a nightmare about being chased by a man with belt, then ending up in the room doctors and being strapped down. She was begging them to let her go but they wouldn't.  
Diana woke up sweating. She was wide awake and panting. She got off the bed and left the room. Once she closed the door, she started running down the hall.  
She turned the corner and ran down the next hall. The hotel seemed so quiet. It was the middle of the night the after all. The halls were empty but Diana was focused on getting to the elevator.  
She hit the elevator button to go down and waited for it to open. Once inside, she hit the lobby button. As the elevator went down, Diana put her hand and the side of the elevator and panted. She was still in her pajamas and her long hair was tangled.  
Once the elevator doors opened, Diana ran out and went down the stairs to the first floor.  
Iris was at the front desk and saw her coming down. "Oh no," Iris said as she moved in front of her desk.  
Diana ran down the stairs and started across the lobby.  
When she was just ten feet from the front door entrance, Iris stood in front of her, blocking the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Iris asked.  
Diana stopped in her tracks and looked scared.  
"You're not going anywhere," Iris said as she stepped closer to Diana. Diana stepped back. As Iris got closer, Diana backed away. When they were about halfway in the lobby room, Diana started making an odd movement, like a hiccup. Then she threw up. Blood was coming out.  
Diana fell to the floor and then Iris said, "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Room 53

Part 1

The brightness from the sun shined into room 53, onto Diana's face. She grumbled as she opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and tired. She turned over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. _What happened?_  
Diana recalled the events of earlier that morning. She remembered her nightmare and running away. _Was th_ _at_ _part of the nightmare too?_  
Diana sat up and rubbed her forehead. She had an awful headache. She got up and went to the backroom to throw up.

Daniel and Brian woke up in their room an hour later. Daniel got up and went on his phone. Brian used a pillow to cover his face.  
"How was last night?" Daniel asked loudly.  
Brian grunted.  
Daniel smiled. "I said, 'How was-'"  
"I heard you." Brian whispered. He put his index finger up to his lip. "Shhhhh."  
Daniel chuckled and went back to scrolling through Tumblr.

Diana was lying in bed while Abby used a cold damp towel to pat on Diana's forehead and neck. Abby was sitting on the bed with her.  
Serena got up and said, "I'm gonna see if this place has an arcade. Or something!" She left her purse and closed the door.  
"She didn't take a key," Abby said.  
"Abby," said Diana, "Could you get me some soup?"  
"You need something to cool down, like ice cream," Abby said.  
Diana shook her head.  
Abby stopped patting her. "Okay. I'll go ask for soup."  
Abby picked up the phone in the room. She paused to look at it. "This is old." The phone was one used back in the 1950s, with the spin dial. Abby dialed and Iris picked up.  
"How can I help you?" Iris asked from the lobby.  
"May I get a bowl of soup to room 53, please?" Abby asked.  
Iris couldn't hear her too well. It was all staticky. "What was that?"  
"A bowl of soup to room 53," Abby said again.  
"Ugh, these shitty wires," Iris hung up. "This place is falling apart."  
Abby hung up the phone and turned to Diana. "I'm gonna have to go down to the front desk and ask for it in person. I'll be back soon."  
Abby walked around the bed and Diana sat up. "Be careful."  
Abby nodded as she grabbed her purse and the room key. She closed the door leaving Diana alone in their room. She grabbed her pillow and looked worried.

Abby power walked down the hall and to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Liz Taylor inside. Abby gave a small smile and stepped inside the elevator with her. Abby hit the lobby button and they both went down.  
After a few moments in silence, Abby asked, "How's your day going?"  
Liz looked at her strangely. "I'm fine. Well, I had to fix a clogged toilet on the 12th floor and had to deal with this arrogant couple on the 11th floor. And on the 10th floor-"  
"I get the picture," Abby said. "Do you like it here?"  
Liz paused. "Yes, I do. I can be myself here."  
Abby nodded and looked up at Liz. Liz turned to her. "What?"  
"I like your earnings," Abby said.  
Liz laughed, "Why thank you. What's your name?"  
"I'm Abby Carter." She said.  
 _Bing_. The elevator door opened to the lobby.  
"I'm Liz Taylor. It was nice talking to you," she said.  
The walked out together and walked in the opposite direction.  
Abby walked to the front desk with purpose. She felt confident for some reason. She walked in a strait line across the lobby to the desk where Iris stood behind. Iris looked up and saw Abby walking towards her.  
Abby reached the front desk and placed her fingers on the end of the desk, her palms parallel to the floor. "Good morning."  
Iris looked at her suspiciously. "Good. Morning. What can I do for you?"  
"I called but there wasn't a good connection." Abby said.  
"Oh, yeah. The wiring isn't good in each room. I'll fix that for you." Iris said.  
"Thank you," Abby said.  
Iris looked at Abby's expression. Genuine face.  
Abby said, "I would like a bowl of soup to room 53."  
"Okay. Iris looked at the menu from under her desk. She pulled it out and looked at it. "I think we're out of the noddles. Sorry."  
Abby chimed, "That's fine. If you just have broth, that will work."  
Iris looked confused. "Are you sure? It will still cost you the same, I'm afraid."  
"That's okay," Abby said.  
"Well alright then. I'll bring that up shortly." She smiled at her.  
Abby smiled back. She looked down at her name tag. "Thank you Iris."

Abby got off the elevator on the forth floor holding a container of warm broth. She started to walk down the halls of the floor on the way to her room. She turned a corner and saw Daniel.  
"Abby," he smiled.  
"Daniel, hey." She said. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine," he said.  
"Okay."  
"Anything going on with you?"  
"Yeah. Well, Diana. She's sick. I'm mean she's throwing up today. This is for her," she looked down at the warm container in her hands.  
"Oh. That's not good. I hope she gets better."  
Abby nodded.  
Daniel scratched the back of his neck. "How are things going with you?"  
"Uhuh," she blushed.  
A resident of the hotel came through. She wore high heels and expensive clothing. She stood by them and motioned her hands back and forth.  
Abby and Daniel stepped back and the woman walked between them.  
"I guess I should go," Abby said. She took a step away.  
"It gets. Pretty boring. In our rooms," He stammered.  
"I could drop this off then hang out with you two, if you want?"  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah. I would. Like that."  
"Okay," she smiled.  
The two walked over to room 53 side by side. Abby unlocked the door and gave the broth to Diana. She knelt down to meet Diana's eyes. "Would it be okay if I hung out with Daniel in their room for a bit?"  
Diana said, "Yeah."  
Abby rubbed Diana's arm. "Are you sure?"  
Diana smiled, "Yes. Go on."  
Abby smiled and stood up. She left Diana and went with Daniel up to his room.

Daniel unlocked the door to his room, and held it open for Abby as she walked inside.  
"Hi Brian," Abby greeted him.  
"Hey Abby," he glanced up from his phone for a moment, then went back to playing a game.  
"I see you found something to do on you phone that didn't require wifi," Daniel said as he closed the door to the room.  
"Yeah. Where's My Water. I haven't played in like 2 years. I've gotten desperate." Brian said.  
"I hardly call that desperate." Abby said. "At least you guys are all healthy, and get along."  
"Trouble with Serena?" Brian asked.  
"Yeah, well...We're here. We did it." Abby said.  
Daniel sat on his bed and sighed. "At least we-woah. This bed is lumpy." He bounded a few times. "It didn't notice it before."  
"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.  
"This bed is," Daniel moved around and felt other parts of the mattress, "See it's fine over here and hard here," he patted.  
Abby went over to he bed and felt the hard lump. She pressed down on it and say on it. "Huh. That is weird. It-" She stood up and screamed.  
"What?" Daniel asked quickly.  
Brian looked at her too.  
"It moved." Abby covered her mouth.  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
"It moved," Abby voice squeaked.  
Daniel looked at the lump and saw it shrink. He jumped off the bed and went over to Abby. "Oh shit," he said. "Brian, get off your phone!"  
"Hang on. I need to finish this level," he said, annoyed.  
"Bigger picture here!" Daniel said.  
Abby went over Daniel's bed and grabbed the end of the bed sheet slowly. Once she had a good grip of it, she quickly pulled it off. All three of them had tensed up as she reached for it. When she pulled it off, they all flinched.  
They relaxed themselves when nothing came popping out. The matter looked fine.  
"See? Nothing to worry about," Brian said.  
"I don't think so," Abby took a step towards to bed.  
The lump reappeared in the center of the bed and grew wider and taller.  
The fabric tore and the creature inside the mattress came out. It was about the heights of the teenagers who juggled together in the room. It had long dark hair that stretched to the floor. She was small and wore a long white dress. She climbed out of the mattress and stood in the bed. The creature was pale and looked at the three teenagers like they were a meal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 2

Part 2

In the boy's room at the hotel Cortez, Brian, Daniel and Abby huddled together in fear of what stood in front of them. A disgusting being emerged from the mattress and was staring at these three like they were something to eat. Her devious smile revealed her cricked yellow teeth.  
The girl tilted her head and said, "Would you-"  
"Nooo!" Abby screamed and lunges for the door. She grabbed Daniel's hand ran out of the room. Brian followed shortly behind them and shut the door.  
"What the hell was that!?" Brian shouted as they ran down the hall.  
"I don't know," Abby said. The made t to the elevator where Abby pressed the button, shakily.  
Daniel noticed and said, "It's alright now."  
"C'mon," Brian said, "Let's just take the stairs."  
Daniel nodded and the three walked down the stairs together.

The three ran down two flights of stairs and went to room 53. Abby pulled out her key and tried to get it in the key hole. Her shaking made it difficult. Daniel placed his s hand vet hers and moved it into the key slot. She turned the key and went inside her room.  
Daniel took the key out and closed the door after Brian came in.  
"What are you all doing in here?" Serena asked. She sat up from the bed.  
The three panted and caught their breath. Brian was about to talk when they heard Diana hurling in the bathroom.  
"She's been doing that for the past 10 minutes. Whet the hell where you!?" Serena asked Abby.  
"She was with us. You left so why can't she?" Daniel asked.  
Serena stood up and started marching up to Daniel.  
Brian stood in the middle of then and gestured then to stop. "There was a girl in our room," Brian said.  
"What?" Serena asked.  
"A demon, to be more specific," Daniel said.  
"She was in their mattress," Abby spoke. "She was pale and had these ugh, these teeth. And she smiled in the creepiest way."  
"We're safe now," Daniel whispered to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
Serena looked at Abby and Daniel. "Bullshit," Serena said.  
"What?" Brian asked.  
"Bullshit. You are all lying. Lying to not get in trouble for you ditching us," Serena looked at Abby. "You're so irresponsible."  
Abby shook her head. "We're not lying Serena. This hotel is-it's freaky!"  
Brian spoke up, "It's haunted!" The others looked at him, then he continued. "I'm getting the hell or of here!"  
As he leaned towards the door, Serena went up to him and pulled him back. "And where would we go? Huh!? We paid for two weeks here in this hotel. That was most our money. The rest is for food. We can't afford to stay anywhere else."  
Brian sighed and looked at Serena. "What are going to do?"  
Serena said, "You two," she turned to Daniel and glared at him for a second then looked back at Brian, "Are gonna go back to your rooms. The ones we paid for. And stay out of our room." She nodded after each sentence.  
"But-" Daniel tried.  
Serena hissed at him. "Out. Now."  
Daniel looked at Abby and she looked back. She looked scared while he looked worried and unsure.  
"Get ooouuut!" Serena shouted.  
Brian opened the door and left the room. Daniel looked longingly at Abby as he left room 53.  
Serena watched the door close then turned to Abby. "Don't you ever do that again." With each word she said, she got closer to Abby.  
"I was getting Diana food." Abby said. "I fed her-"  
"Then you ditched her. You left her here alone."  
"You left last night to drink."  
"You were here!"  
"You're such a hypocrite!"  
Serena pushed Abby with such a force, she fell to the ground. "You're sooo weak."  
Abby got up quickly. "I am not."  
Serena tilted her head slightly along with one eyebrow.  
"Stop!" Diana said, from inside the bathroom. After a second, she started coughing.  
Abby went into the bathroom and knelt beside her friend. "How are you feeling?"  
"Look at me," Diana said.  
"Did the soup help at all?" Abby asked.  
"I don't know." She coughed.

The two teenage boys got off the elevator on their floor. They cautiously went down the walls and peeked behind the corners.  
When they saw the maid walking by, Daniel said, "Excuse me, Miss."  
"How can I help you?" She asked.  
"Have you seen a creepy girl around here?" He asked.  
"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific." She gave a small laugh.  
"She had long black hair-" Daniel said.  
"She looked like the Grudge." Brian said.  
The maid paused. "I haven't seen her." She turned to walked away.  
"She was in our room. In my bed. Literally!" Brian said.  
"You can report this at the front desk. Not if she made a mess, then I cold help you. If not, good day." The maid walked away.  
"What is wrong with this hotel?" Brian asked a few seconds later.  
Daniel unlocked the door to their room and looked at Brian.  
"Oh just," Brian opens the door.  
They both watched the door slowly open and looked in the room without entering. Daniel took the first step back inside. He checked the wardrobe and he bathroom. "It's clear."  
Brian entered the room and checked his bed. He striped the sheets quickly, the mattress was intact. No sign that it was ripped up. He leaned over to touch it, then stopped. He kicked the mattress and punched it.  
"Brain. Brian." Daniel said. "She's not in there."  
He stooped and looked at Daniel. "It's a new mattress. She changed it."  
"Okay."  
"No. Nuhnuhnuhno." He locked the door and put the armchair under it. He started breathing heavily.  
"Brian. It's okay. She's gone. She probably just wanted to scare us. And she did."  
"No! No." Brian closed his eyes. "That thing will come back. And I need to protect myself. Maybe I can get a knife from the kitchen or a cork screw."  
"Woah, dude. Calm the fuck down." Daniel said.  
"I can't! How can you be so calm!? We're not safe! She'll get us! You saw it! She's evil and she will ki-" Daniel grabbed his math textbook and hit Brian over the head, knocking him unconscious.  
"There. You're calm." Daniel said.

Diana lied in bed panting, while Abby read her book and Serena charged her phone.  
"My phone is dead, but I haven't even used it. There's no wifi in this damn place!" Serena complained.  
Diana reached down and grabbed the ice bucket on the floor. She clutched it tightly as she threw up in it.  
"Ugh, we need that," Serena said. "Get another one," she looked at Abby.  
Abby was lost in her book.  
Serena got up and walked over to Abby. "Get another bucket!"  
Abby eyed her book. "Okay, just let me finish this chapter."  
Serena snatched her book. She tore out a few pages. "Chapter's over."  
Abby looked hurt.  
"Now go," Serena pulled Abby off the armchair and out the room. She locked the door as soon as she closed it.  
Abby knocked on the door and tried to open it. She didn't have the key. Abby turned around and leaned against the door.  
She walked down the hall nervously. She thought about her decision to come here. Her decision to leave.  
Distracted, she bumped into a woman as she turned to corner.  
The woman was taller and had dark brown hair. She was about 40. The woman said, "Hey, you bumped me!"  
Abby snapped out of it and looked at the woman. "I'm so sorry."  
"Damn teenagers. So careless and stupid," the woman sneered. She got closer to Abby, who tried to walked away but the woman pulled her back. "You listen to me," she restrained Abby by the shoulders, "I came her to get away from the stress of work and family. And now you're here to remind me that I can't escape it."  
Abby turned away, terrified.

Their confrontation was seen by the cameras. Iris noticed it and called over Liz.  
"Yes, what is it? Someone being killed by the countess?" Liz asked.  
Iris pointed, "No, it's that nice girl being threatened."  
"Oh. Poor girl. Well, there's nothing we can do," Liz said.  
"That woman is really aggressive. She's picking on the wrong teenager." Iris said.

Back in the hallway, the woman threw Abby to the side, finishing her threat.  
Abby walked over to the elevator. Once the doors opened, she cried. She hugged her knees and cried as the elevator descended.

In the boy's room, Daniel and Brian slept in their own beds. Their room was quiet and dark.  
In the wardrobe, the left door was cracked open an inch. An eye was peeking out and watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3A

The next day at the Hotel Cortez began as Daniel was waking up. He rolled over on his back and grabbed his phone. _Oh right. No wifi._  
He sighed and went through his 357 photos. After a few minutes, he turned his head to face Brian. Or where Brian should have been.  
Daniel sat up and looked at Brian's bed. He wasn't there. Daniel looked over to the bathroom. The door was open and no one was inside.  
"Brian?"

Meanwhile in the girl's room 53, Diana was throwing up before she could reach the bathroom. Abby and Serena were right behind her to clean up the mess and drag her to the toilet.  
"Ugh," Serena made a face.  
"Be glad it's not you making the mess," Diana said, faintly.  
Abby and Serena grabbed Diana's arms and continued to drag her along. Abby dropped her once and Serena huffed. "Do I have to do everything?" Serena asked.  
Abby grabbed Diana's arm and finished dragging her, reaching their destination.

Daniel left his room with his key in hand and called "Brian," down the hall. He called twice then went back inside his room. He looked around he room. Maybe he just went to get room service or more alcohol?  
Then Daniel noticed Brian's phone under his bed sheets. He cracked off the phone case and saw the fake ID there too. Where is he?

Diana lied on the bathroom floor swearing and crying in pain.  
Serena and Abby watched, unsure of what to do.  
Serena left the bathroom and shook her head. "She won't last long. What this the plan!?"  
"Calm down. What are you talking about?" Abby asked, getting up and joining Serena in the room.  
Serena pushed Abby back a few feet, "To have her die here. On our hands."  
"Are you kidding me right now!?" Abby asked. "She's dying and you found a way to make it be abut you."  
"Don't act so innocent. We're all selfish bastards." Serena said.  
Abby turned back to Diana and walked back into the bathroom. "I don't like seeing her like this."  
"I've never seen her any other way." Serena said.  
Abby glared at Serena, then looked back at her friend. "Diana, what can I do to help?"  
Diana tried taking bit her voice was too raspy and hoarse.  
"Dumb shit, she needs medicine," Serena said.  
"I don't know which one it is," Abby said.  
"There's so much crap in these bags," Serena opened Diana's suitcases. "Needles, drinks-I think-pills..."  
"Grab a needle," Abby said.  
"I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE IT IS!" Serena screamed.  
"Stop shouting! You're upsetting her!" Abby shouted back. "Oh!" She covered her mouth.  
Serena grabbed three needles, each one with different liquids inside, and showed them to Diana. "Which one do you need?"  
Diana's eyes drifted to the side as she passed out.  
"She's unconscious. Great." Serena said.  
Abby checked her pulse. "Yeah. What are we supposed to do? We can't go online to find out which one is supposed to help."  
"Go ask the front desk."  
"I'll call."  
"No," Serena pulled out the phone cord, "Just go."  
Abby left with a key and the needles. She walked down the hall hurriedly.  
Sally came her down her path and stopped her. "Hey, hey. Where are you off too in such a hurry?"  
"Right. No running down the halls. I'm sorry. My friend is sick and needs some help."  
"I think I can help with that. I have all kinds of drugs for any need." Sally said.  
Abby looked at Sally. She was dark eyes and thick frizzy hair. "I just want to know which one of these will help her," Abby showed her.  
Sally looked at the liquid in the needles and laughed. "These won't help. They make be 'safe' but they won't do shit."  
"What are they?"  
"Prescription pain killers. They won't help her feel better. I have just the thing for that."  
"Um, Diana has been using these up till now, and has been able to manage the pain."  
"But now she's worse. Isn't she?"  
Abby bit her lip. "Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline. For today anyway."  
Sally looked at Abby, surprised. "Okay."  
Abby continued to walk down the halls while Sally watched her go.  
Abby went in the elevator and pressed the lobby button, meanwhile, Daniel got in the other elevator and pressed the 4 button.  
Daniel walked down the hall and up to room 53. He knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he knocked again.  
"Yeah, I'm coming!" Serena called from inside the room. She unlocked the door and made a face at Daniel. "Whah-uht?"  
"Have you seen Brian?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah, he has dark hair and is a bit taller than you." She said.  
"I'm being serious. Have you seen him today?" He asked.  
"No. I've been held up in here taking care of a sick girl. Just the getaway a had in mind!" She said, sarcastically.  
"Is it just me or has she gotten worse since we came here?" He asked.  
Serena backed up into the room and slammed the door in his face.  
Daniel stood there and pushed his lips together. He turned around and started down the hall.

Down in the lobby, Abby was talking to Iris about Iris's son Donovan. "He was just puking all over the place. The car smelled like vomit for a month. He asked if he could walk to school," Iris shared.  
Abby laughed. "Did you let him?"  
"No. I told him it was his mess. Why should I be the only one who suffers?" Iris smiled.  
"Aww." Abby grinned.  
They paused and then Iris said, "I'll get that Ginger Ale up in a few minutes. I'm sorry that's all we have here."  
"That's fine, really. I appreciate your help. And honesty." Abby said.  
Iris smiled, "Thank you. That's not something I hear around here."  
Just then, the countess came down the steps in a glorious white dress. Abby stared at her, entranced by her beauty and poise. She walked down the steps in high heels so swiftly. So elegant.  
Iris looked down, while Abby kept gazing.  
The Countess reached the bottom of the steps and walked parallel to the front desk, then stopped, standing right next to Abby.  
The Countess turned and looked at Abby. "What are you staring at?"  
"You are beautiful." Abby said. "Like a goddess."  
The Countess smiled and looked at Abby, up and down. "What's your name?"  
"Abby. Carter."  
"Abby Carter," the Countess leaned in, "If you are ever in trouble in this hotel, just yell, and help with come." She leaned back and headed outside the hotel.  
Abby watched her leave, while Iris looked at Abby, worried. 


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 3

Part 2

Iris handed Abby the can of Ginger Ale and Abby thanked her before leaving the lobby.  
Liz came downstairs from the bar and noticed Iris's scared face. "What's wrong with you?" Liz asked her.  
Iris snapped out of it and looked at Liz. "Abby met the Countess."  
"Abby... Oh right. And how did that go?" Liz asked. "Does the Countess want her dead?"  
"No. They hit it off. Abby complimented her and well the Countess... She's going to change her. Into a monster like her." Iris said.  
"You care about this girl?" Liz said. "You really care."  
"I would rather she die than be turned into one of them."  
"Wow," Liz said. "What would the Countess say?"  
Iris shook her head at Liz. "Abby should have to go though that. She doesn't deserve that kind of life."

Liz tapped her finger on the front desk. "Didn't this girl come here with her friends. A group of teenagers show up at the hotel Cortez and they're not here to visit a theme park."

Iris gave Liz a look. "Are you saying these kids are bad?"

"I'm saying no one is innocent. They came here for a reason."

Iris folded her arms and looked across the empty lobby.

On the forth floor, Abby got off the elevator. She stepped out and saw Daniel.  
"Hi," She smiled.  
"Abby," Daniel rushed over to her, "I haven't seen Brian all day. Have you?"  
She took a second to process all that, "No. Is everything okay?" Abby asked.  
"I don't know. I'm heading back up to our room, to see if he came back. But I can't help but wonder if something bad happened to him." He said.  
"The girl in the mattress."  
He nodded.  
"I'm sure that's not it. He could have gone outside for air or for a donut."  
"I could easily believe that. But not in this hotel. It sweat it's haunted. It's like the Shinning."  
"You're just being paranoid. I'm really starting to like this place, despite Diana being sick." Abby smiled.  
Daniel smiled at her. "You always see the beauty in things. Even when no one else sees it. You're incredible."  
Abby blushed and looked down. She saw the Ginger Ale in her hand and remembered. "Oh, shoot. I have to get this to Diana. It will all work out." She smiled as she walked away.  
She turned a corner and bumped into someone. It was that woman again! Abby's eyes widened as she tried to walk passed her quickly. The woman pulled her back and said, "You. Again. How do you keep running into me?"  
"I wasn't running," Abby said. "I just just turning the corner."  
The woman punched Abby in the gut. "Gloria Turner," the woman introduced herself. Then she walked away.  
Abby grabbed her stomach with one hand and the can in the other. She reached her room and pulled out the key from her pocket. Abby was glad to see Diana awake. She was lying in her bed and looking better.  
Abby handed her the can of ginger ale. Diana took a sip and make a face. "It's warm."  
"Here's ice," Serena placed a new ice bucket on the bed. "Were you talking to Daniel again?" She looked at Abby.  
"We have ice. What's the problem?" Abby asked.  
"Why don't you take this seriously? How is that all you got? Are you telling me this is all the hotel has?" Serena asked.  
"Yes." Abby took the needles out of her pocket and placed them back in Diana's suitcase. "Diana, how are you feeling?"  
"Better. My fever broke a few minutes ago," she took another sip of the ginger ale.  
"Serena," Abby said, "Thank you for taking care of Diana for me."  
"Please. She was unconscious most the time you we flirting." Serena said.  
"I wasn't flirting," Abby said.  
"Right, because you don't know how." Serena smirked.  
"Can you just take the compliment?" Abby asked.  
"Is that what you call it?" Serena asked.  
"Stop," Diana said.  
Serena huffed and lied on her bed. Abby grabbed her book and read some more.

Daniel lied on his bed trying to get to sleep that night. He turned off the lights and rested on the bed. He closed his eyes and his thoughts roamed. He kept thinking about his missing friend then of Abby.  
After a few minutes he felt a drop in his head. He wiped it off and ignored it. Then another drop came. He wiped it off on his white sleeve and noticed it wasn't water. It was something dark.  
Daniel sat up and moved his pillow. He turned on the lights and saw that it was in fact blood on his hands. He looked at the ceiling and saw the blood dripping from the vent.  
He stood on top of ten bed and reached for the vent. He pulled it down and jumped up. He reached the ends of the whole in the ceiling and lifted himself up. He reached inside the vent to pull himself inside when he felt something soft.  
He grabbed hold of it and pulled himself inside the vent. As he pulled it, it got closer. When his made it inside, he was about three inches away form Brian's body. Brian's dead face was right in front of him.  
Daniel fell out of the vent and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 4A

2008:

Daniel was hanging from the monkey bars at an elementary school, three feet from the ground.  
Four boys were watching him. One was thick and folded his arms. One was a tall girl with frizzy hair and a sour face. One boy wore a band T shirt. The other boy was average height and wore worn out shoes.  
Up on the bars, was another boy hanging.  
Daniel readjusted his hands in the bar.  
"All you have to do is give up," the thick boy said.  
"Then we'll get you," the girl said.  
The other boy handing looked at Daniel, "You know you can't beat me." He did a pull up.  
Daniel held on and looked at his fingers, slipping faster. He adjusted his hands again.  
"Just fall," the girl grumbled.  
The other boy hanging lifted his knees and kicked Daniel, who moved back. He was lightly hit and glared at the boy.  
"Roy, you cheater," Daniel said.  
"Why do you think I'm the hanging champ?" Roy smiled and kicked again.  
Daniel kicked back, hitting Roy in the chest. Roy fell and grabbed his chest. The other looked at him. One boy helped him get up.  
Daniel let go and started running in the other direction, into the field. The others chased after him.  
Daniel ran to the end of the field, getting closer to the gate. When he was just a few feet away, he jumped onto the fence. He started climbing but the tall girl reached him before for could make it over.  
Another boy came by and knocked the girl over.  
The others showed up and looked confused.  
The boy who knocked over the girl stood up and faced the bullies. "Now do you want to break a few bones?"  
He thick boy smiled. The other three boys nodded.  
"I meant yours," this boy said.  
"Hahaha," Roy laughed and the others joined.  
Daniel looked down at the girl. She rolled over on her back. Daniel gasped.  
The others looked at saw for themselves. The girl had a broken nose, bloody gums, and broken arm.  
The bullies looked at the boy who knocked her over and backed away. The girl slowly stood up and walked away.  
"You saved me from them." Daniel said to the boy.  
"I don't think they'll both you ever again." He smiled.  
"Thank you." Daniel said.  
He nodded. "I'm Brian."  
Daniel nodded, "I'm Daniel."

In the present, teenage Daniel just saw his friend's body on his bed at the hotel Cortez. He was still screaming. He covered his face backed up against the dresser. He grabbed the room key and left the room.  
He ran down the hall and down the steps. He stopped for a moment to throw up down the stairs, over the railing.  
He made it to the second floor when he almost ran into a man.  
"Woah," the man said. He had dark hair parted to the side. John Lowe. "Where's the fire?"  
"I need to get out of here. I need to call the police. I need to leave here," Daniel said quickly.  
"Woah, hey. I'm a cop. What's going on?" He asked.  
"My-My friend is dead." Daniel said. "I found him the vent. Blood was dropping through-" he said.  
"Easy. Where is he?" John asked.  
Daniel pointed up. "I can't go back up there? I need to leave this hotel. I need air or something. Tequila maybe. Or both."  
"Everything will be okay," John assured him, "Just lead me to him."  
Daniel looked up, skeptical. "Alright."

Meanwhile on the forth floor, Abby went to get more ice. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. No one was there.  
Her heart started racing as she made it to the ice machine. She quickly scooped the ice in the new ice bucket while the footsteps continued. It seemed like it was three different people.  
Abby closed the ice machine and started back to her room. Behind her, was the pale faced blonde Abby had previously encountered. When Abby turned another corner, two pale bling boys stood behind her giggling. Abby turned around and they were gone.

Daniel and John Lowe went back to Daniel's room where Brian's body still lied.  
Daniel opens the door and let John inside. Daniel stood in the doorway while John looked at the body.  
"How long ago did this happen?" John asked.  
"I don't know. He was gone all day. Could have been last night too." Daniel said.  
John rolled the body over. His stomach was torn up.  
Daniel covered his mouth. "Oh my god."  
"Who could have done this to him?" John asked.  
"It was that girl who was in here yesterday. With the long dark hair." Daniel said.  
"What was here name?" John asked.  
"I don't know. She looked young. Like 12."  
"What was she doing in his room?"  
"I don't know. She was in the mattress. I don't know she got in there or our room. But she scared the shit out of us."  
John looked closer at the wound. "I don't think it was her. She wouldn't that's the strength to tear him apart or get him up the vent."  
"I got a feeling she was more than just a girl."  
John looked at Daniel.

Daniel ran down stairs to room 53 and stopped. He took two deep breaths then knocked on the door.  
Abby answered it and smiled, "Hey."  
"I have to tell you guys something," Daniel said.  
"What is it?" Abby stepped aside to let him in their room.  
Diana was sitting up on her bed, looking tired. Serena was eating a packages cinnamon roll on her bed.  
"It's late, you prick," Serena said.  
"This is important." Daniel looked at them. He was about to upset them. "Brian's dead."  
"What?" Abby said.  
"You're not funny," Serena said.  
"I wouldn't joke about this. He's dead. Killed." Daniel said.  
"Oh my God," Abby started to cry.  
Serena started at the floor.  
"And there's no way I'm staying in that room, where I found him, so could I stay here?" Daniel asked.  
Abby nodded and Serena still stared down. "Fine," she said.  
Serena looked down at the pattern on the bedsheets.  
Daniel lied on the floor between the two beds. Abby lied down and looked down to see him. He smiled up at her for a second.  
"How are you?" Abby asked. "This can't be easy."  
He looked serious. "I'm still in shock, I think. How could this be reality?"  
"I know feeling. My best friend is dying." Abby said.  
"But you see it coming. You have time to say goodbye. Brian is just gone. Just like that."  
"Did you call the police?" Abby asked.  
"I found a cop. He's bringing in others to take his...body and do an autopsy-" his voice cracked.  
Abby bit her lip. "I'm so sorry." Abby reached for his hand. He reached up and took it.  
Diana was lying on her side, facing the wall, not Abby, and looking scared.  
Serena looked at Daniel and lied back. "Can you stop talking about it?" She said, snarkily.  
Abby and Daniel looked back at each other.  
"Do you think she cares?" Daniel asked, quietly.  
"Who knows?" Abby said.  
"Yeah. She's got a heart of stone. Nothing can move her." Daniel said.  
Serena turned away from them. A tear fell from her eyes onto her pillow.

2011:

Serena was leaning against the lockers at the middle school. Several students were walking by, headed for the cafeteria.  
Brian came by and winked at Serena. She smiled back.  
Serena followed behind him as he walked closer to the cafeteria doors. He placed her in a certain spot, to get a good view.  
The doors opened and several students were treated to a surprise. 20 pounds of fish guts fell on them.  
Serena laughed quietly with Brian.  
The students were horrified and grossed out. One student saw them laughing and pointed, "It was them!"  
Brian took her hand and they ran. They ran quickly but weren't afraid.  
"That was great!" Serena said.  
"I'll thank you if we survive this," he joked.  
They made it to the back doors of the school, which are locked. Their victims were getting closer.  
"Where should we go?" Serena asked.  
Brian looked around and pointed up at the vents. He lifted her up and she tried to get it open. That's when the crowd came. They knocked her over and she slid and hit the brick wall.  
Brian shoved the first guy toward the lockers. He fell to the floor, unconscious. The next guy hit his head when Brian lifted his legs up.  
Before he could hurt another, the teachers came and broke it up.  
In the Principal's office, Brian was suspended for a week.  
Serena showed up and visited him.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.  
"Shouldn't the school system by correct?" She said. "Why are you here?"  
"Because I was caught." He smiled.  
"I mean, why did you take the full blame?"  
He looked at her. "Like I would rat you out? Serena, you're one of my best friends. It's called loyalty."  
"Is that the only reason you did it? Loyalty?"  
"There might have been another reason for it," he grinned.  
Serena looked down and smiled.  
Brian's father came to pick him up. He yelled at him and gave him a scary speech about ending up dead on the side of a road. During his suspension, he had to deal with his father's constant lectures and threats.  
Serena snuck into his house one night. "How are you doing?" She asked, after she came in from the widow.  
"I'm fine." He said, sitting on his bed. "How's school without me there?"  
"Even more unbearable than usual." She said. She sat on the bed with him.  
"You're my only visitor these days," he played.  
She smiled at him.  
"What?" He asked.  
She looked down.  
Brian looked at her and turned her chin to face him. Serena looked into his eyes and his did the same. Then he looked down at her lips. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
Serena kissed back and place her hangs on the back of his neck. Their kiss lasted about six seconds.  
Serena walked down the street that night with a huge smile on her face. She even did a skip as she moved along.  
The next time they saw each other was five days later, when his suspension was over. Serena had a smile on her face that day, and everyday since the kiss.  
Brian walked down the hall and Serena eyed him. He walked right passed her, not even giving her a glance.  
During lunch, he hung out with his other friends, including Daniel. He looked at Serena, then down, then back to his friends. Serena saw them and left the cafeteria. She went to the bathrooms and into a stall. She hit the door and screamed.

2012:

Serena was in the library peeking through a hole from the missing books on the shelves. She was watching a boy with blonde hair open a thick book from the isle next to her.  
The boy opened the book and a green goo blasted on his face and shirt.  
"Ahg," he said. Several students looked over at him. A couple of them laughed. Serena turned around leaned against the bookshelf laughing.  
Her victim heard her and looked at her. "What-I don't even know you."  
She giggled and looked at him. "What makes you think l did it?" She said.  
The Liberian came over and gasped. "You," she pointed at Serena.  
In the principal's office, Serena waited for her sentencing.  
Brian walked by and saw her. He entered the office and sat next to her. "What did you do?" He asked.  
She stared ahead. "Like I would tell you."  
"It was probably something so stupid, and unworthy of my time," He said.  
"If you much know, I hollowed out a book and places a gooey bomb inside it. Some Jr. was my victim. He was pretty shocked and others found it funny too. But the librarian just had to turn me in." Serena ranted.  
Brian smiled and laughed internally.  
"What are you laughing at?" She asked.  
"It's just, It's nice that you're talking to me again." He smiled.  
She scoffed, "You ass."  
He nodded and got up. We went to the front desk and talked to the secretary. Then he went into the Principal's office.  
A half hour later, Brian came out of the office and left the room.  
The secretary called Serena over and told her she's not in trouble. "Someone else has confessed. You're free to go."  
Serena left the office and Brian pulled her aside.  
"Not such an ass now, am I?" Brian said.  
Serena looked at him, "You took the fall. But why?"  
"Loyalty. Something else," he smiled.  
Serena was uncertain. "You ignored me."  
"My dad said if I got into trouble again he'd make me transfer schools. And he knew you snuck in, and said if he saw you again he'd hurt you for trespassing." Brian admitted.  
"You're telling the truth." She realized.  
"I knew even if I told you, you'd still try to sneak into my house. So I did a horrible thing. I made you hate me."  
"All this time, you were protecting me. You're always protecting me. Even now."  
Brian looked her in the eyes. Serena gave him that same look. He leaned in for a kiss. He was about an inch away, when she moved to the side. "Not so fast," she smiled. "It won't be that easy."  
"I suppose not. Are we still friends?" He asked.  
"...Yes. Now how is this going to work?" She asked. "Our friends wouldn't understand us.  
"Secret friends?" He asked.  
"How about invisible friends. We may not see each other, but we know we're there."  
"Just not at my house."  
"I know."  
They playfully shook hands and parted ways.  
Their invisible friendship lasted for the next few years. They noticed the other about every week.

2015:

A few days before the five teenagers left for Hotel Cortez, Serena and Brian met up under a playground. They were laughing together.  
He tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. "I am close to earning that second kiss?"  
She smiled. "You just might be." She meant it too. But it never came. They never did a second kiss. A kiss that truly meant something. A kiss that didn't lead to heartache. They never got it.

In the present, tears were falling from Serena's face and she rolled over to hide her face in her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 4B:

The next morning, Daniel was the first one to wake up in room 53. He sat up on the floor and looked a time on his phone: 6:31am. He closed his eyes, doing a silent whine, and stood up. He went to the bathroom, which had a handle bar on both sides. He closed the door.  
Abby opened her eyes and immediately saw that Daniel was gone. She sat up and sighed with relief when he came back from the bathroom.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.  
"No. Are you feeling any better?" She asked him.  
"A little bit. Like 2% better than yesterday." He said.  
Abby gave a small smile. "It will get better, I promise."  
Daniel walked over to her and knelt down beside the bed. "Maybe it's not worse to lose Brian as it will be to lose Diana."  
"What do you mean?" Abby asked.  
"You have to watch it happen. The slow process. Throwing up, taking medication, losing hair, general dying. To be able to go through that makes you so strong." Daniel touched her hand.  
Abby placed her other hand over his and smiled at him, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."  
"It's the truth." He said.  
Abby and Daniel looked into each other's eyes.

2014:

Daniel and Brian were talking in their science class, a few minutes before class started. The classroom was square and had about 30 desks. Many students were outside the classroom talking to their friends who didn't share a first period class. The classroom was covered in science posters about the elements, scientific method, rock cycle, water cycle, etc.  
A minute before the bell rang, most of the students were in the classroom. Only a few desks were empty. Then Abby walked into the classroom.  
Daniel noticed her and smiled. Brian looked and rolled his eyes.  
Their teacher, Ms. Gardner, asked the class to name the three types of rocks. Abby raised her hand and answers correctly.  
"Yes, that is correct...Uh," Ms. Gardner looked down at her roll call, "Abby. Everyone this is our new student, Abby Carter."  
"What, does she want a round of applause?" A girl remarked. A few students laughed at that.  
During lunch that day, Daniel and Brian, and a few other of their friends sat together and ate their lunch. Daniel noticed Abby walk by and look for a place to sit. She found an empty table and sat down. Daniel got up and took his tray over to her.  
"Mind if I join you?" Daniel asked.  
"No," Abby said.  
"So what brings you to Jefferson High School?" He asked.  
"My dad got a promotion." Abby said.  
"Oh. Okay. And how do you like this change so far?" He asked.  
Abby looked at the food on her tray. A dry sandwich, small red apple, bag of carrots, and a caprisun. "The food could be better." She smiled.  
He smiled back and said, "Yeah, Monday's aren't so great for the menu. Meals get better as the week goes on..." He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. "How about your classes? How are hey going?"  
"I've only had three classes so far, but I think science is my favorite one." She said.  
He smiled. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm in your science class."  
"Yeah I know." She gave a small giggle.  
"Oh," he looked down.  
"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.  
"Hm?"  
"Your friends," she tilted her head and jerked it. "They keep looking over here."  
Daniel looked over to them. Abby waved and they waved back. Daniel hid his face.  
Abby grabbed his arm, "It's okay. Your friends seem really cool."  
Daniel uncovered his face and looked at his arm, then back to her. "So do you."  
She gave a weird smile. "Thanks."  
"My name is Daniel. I'm a Sophomore."  
Abby leaned in and said, "So am I. We're in the same class."  
"Right," he looked away.  
Abby smiled at him.  
When lunch break was over, he walked her to her next class.  
"It was really great talking to you, Daniel," Abby said. "I'll see you around."  
"Right. I mean okay." Daniel said.  
Abby went into her classroom and Brian came over to Daniel. "Man, I need to teach you how to find your chill," Brian said.  
"What?" Daniel asked.  
"Don't even start," Brian said.

A few weeks later was Valentine's Day. Many students brought in balloons and teddy bears for their girlfriends, boyfriends, or best friends.  
Daniel saw Abby by her locker and walked over to her. "Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled.  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," se greeted.  
"I uh, I have something for you," he took off his backpack.  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Abby beamed.  
"Abby!" A girl with ginger hair ran over to her. "It's Bridget. Vicky and Teresa are back!"  
"Oh no! I have to go Daniel," Abby left him, alone. He looked down at his gift and at her open locker.  
Abby and her friend went over to Bridget and took care of Vicky and Teresa.  
During lunch, Diana showed up to their table.  
"Why so late?" The ginger haired girl asked.  
"Doctor's appointment." Diana said.  
"Uh huh. Sure," the girl said.  
"Ashley," Abby eyed her. "We're glad you here. Better late than never."  
Diana sat down and asked, "How's everyone's day going?"  
"Well Bridget was almost beat up, but Abby handled it. She has a way with words I guess." Ashley said.  
"This whole day sucks," Bridget said. "All everyone is talking about is their big balloon their bae got them which will deflate in a few days, much like their relationship or their stuffed bear they'll give away after they break up. It's so stupid."  
Abby and Ashley laughed.  
"Some people got Valentine's for their friends," Abby said.  
"Yes, and from their boyfriend," Bridget said.  
"Did Vicky and Ter-" Diana asked.  
"Yes. They got each other a damn balloon and Vicky got her a cupcake," Ashley shook her head.  
"What is the deal with balloons?" Abby asked. "If I had a Valentine, I wouldn't want something that wouldn't t last."  
"So no balloons. Not even chocolate?" Ashley asked.  
"Chocolate is great, but it won't last. And no flowers." Abby said.  
"Flowers! That's a other thing," Bridget said.  
"I don't have the patience to take care of a rose or a dozen of them. It would only wilt."  
"Like your love," Bridget said.  
Abby giggled.  
"So what would be a good gift for you?" Diana asked.  
"Like I said, something that will last. Not flowers or chocolate or balloons. Nothing cliché." Abby said.  
"Make sure you tell him that or you'll get the usual." Ashley said. "No man is going to try something new. They aren't smart enough for that."  
The four of them resumed eating their meal and talking about the holiday.  
Near the end of the lunch period, Abby went to her locker and opened it. She saw a small box inside. It was the first thing she saw. The box had a single ribbon on it.  
She pulled the ribbon off and opens the box. Inside was a bracelet. A string bracelet, handmade. It had various colors including red, yellow, magenta, purple, light green, dark green, baby blue, navy blue, and black.  
Abby smiled brightly, and looked at the index card inside the box:  
"Happy Valentine's Day! I wanted to give you something that wouldn't die or deflate. I wanted to get you something more meaningful than that. So I borrowed my sister's craft set and made you this bracelet. I hope you like it.  
-Daniel"  
Abby put the bracket on and looked around for him. The bell rang, ending their lunch break, and the crowd came down the hall.  
Through all the people scattering around, Abby managed to find him. He was with Brian and another guy. Abby went up to him and hugged him. He hugged back and smiled.

In the present, Daniel and Abby were at the hotel Cortez. He looked at her wrist and saw the bracelet he made for her. She's worn it ever since he gave it to her.

A few hours later, Serena and Diana were awake too and hungry.  
"What's left in your bag?" Abby asked Serena.  
"You're not getting any of it, so what does it matter." Serena said.  
"We're all hungry here." Daniel said.  
"Then you should have brought some food of your own." Serena said.  
"Noes not the time to be selfish," Daniel said.  
Serena gave him a look and then the finger.  
"Serena," Dian said.  
"You know someone could always go out there and get some food." Serena said.  
"Good idea," Daniel looked at Serena.  
"I meant you, moron," Serena said.  
"I'm not going out there until Brian's killer is caught." said Daniel.  
"How you know unless you went out here and found that cop?" Serena asked.  
"It's not safe out here." He said.  
"Like its safer in here? Like its better in here?" Serena asked.  
Diana rolled her eyes. Abby sighed.

Iris was down in the lobby behind her desk. She looked around the huge empty room. It was quiet too. She tapped her pen a few time then grabbed the old landline. She lifted up the phone and started to dial. She pressed the five on the spin dial, then the three.  
Liz walked in from the back room and saw her. "What are you doing? Who are you calling?"  
Iris hung up. "Nobody."  
Liz gave her a look and folded her arms. I don't believe that for a second."  
Iris looked down. "I was calling Abby."  
Liz released her arms and said, "Oh, Iris. She's not your friend. She's a guest."  
"I know. But it's a slow day. And I wanted to make sure she was...still human." Iris said.  
"Oh," Liz put her arm on Iris's shoulder, "If she was turned, I'm sure we would know."

John Lowe was at the morgue with Brian's body.  
A doctor there led him to Brian's drawer. "We were able to examine the body and determine what had killed him." The doctor said. He pulled open he long drawer with Brian's naked dead body inside. The doctor pointed at his stomach, or where is should have been. "Here is where something with claws tore him up, and ripped out his intestines. Also here on his liver is a bite mark. A chunk was bit off. And on his chest is a bite make."  
"So it was an animal?" John asked.  
"That is what our tests concluded. But I think someone beat this animal and starved it. Made it angry and set its sights on this boy." The doctor said.  
"What animal was it?" John asked.  
"That we couldn't get a definitive answer. A mutant most likely. Of a cat, lizard, and jaguar."  
John made a confused looked but thanked the doctor for his help.

Back in room 53, the four teenagers grew more hungry and unhappy. Abby and Daniel talked, which helped distract from their hunger. Then with Diana. Serena lied down and thought about life and other things.  
Diana passed out and Abby tried to wake her up. She shook her but that didn't work She grabbed the bit off the nightstand and went to the bathroom. She turned to handle to the sink and filled the cup with water. Abby went back over to Diana and splashed some water on her. "She's not waking." Abby worried.  
"Let her come to on her own," Serena called.  
Abby checked her pulse. "She's still alive."  
"Does she need a pill or a shot?" Daniel asked.  
"She needs food." Abby said.  
"Don't look at me," Serena said.  
"I have go," Abby looked at Daniel.  
"Il go with you," he said. They stood up together.  
"No, you have to stay here, and look out for her." Abby said.  
"Be careful," he looked into her eyes.  
She nodded and promised, "I'll be back." She grabbed her key and opened the door. She turned back and looked at Daniel once more, before closing the door.

Abby pressed the elevator button and waited. When the doors opened there was someone else inside. It was a man. He looked like someone from a 40s movie mob. Mr. March.  
Abby stepped inside the elevator with the man. She hit the lobby button and realized he didn't press a button. He was just inside the elevator, going nowhere in particular or perhaps he was waiting.  
Abby stood strait and gulped. She looked up at the number above for from 4 to 3. It seemed to be way too long before the 3 became a 2. When the door opened to the lobby, Abby walked out and moved across the lobby.  
Mr. March called back, "Good day Ms. Carter."  
Abby stopped, gasped, and turned back. She saw him wave as the elevator doors closed.  
Abby power walked over to the front desk.  
Iris smiled when she saw her coming. "Hello Abby. How are you?" She asked.  
"Hungry. Can you send up like eight meals for us?" Abby asked.  
"Yeah. Sure. What kind of meals would you like?" Iris asked, looking for a pen and paper.  
"It's okay. I made a list already. Whatever you don't have, maybe try to substitute it, instead of leaving it out." Abby smiled.  
Iris took the list and smiled back at Abby.  
"What?" Abby asked.  
"Nothing. You still the same," Iris smiled.  
Abby gave a small smile. "Please bring it up our rooms within the hour."  
"It won't take that long, honey," Iris said.  
Abby nodded, "Great. I'll see you soon."  
"Alright," Iris smiled.  
Abby headed for the elevator and stopped. She she took the stairs instead. It was a longer way and more tiring, but Abby didn't want to risk getting in the elevator with that strange man again.  
Abby reached the forth floor and walked down the hallways. Around the second corner, Gloria Turner was just leaving her room.  
Gloria turned around and say Abby, before Abby could run past. Gloria blocked Abby's way and said, "What are you still doing here? Don't you have school or an institute to be in?"  
Abby backed up. "I just want to pass through. I won't be any trouble to you."  
"Too late for that. You're everywhere." Gloria said.  
"I'm only ever in my room, this floor, the elevator, and the lobby. So is every guest. Their room, their floor-" Abby was cut off by Gloria smacking her.  
"Shut up you little bitch," Gloria hit Abby again. She hit her in the gut and the face. "You need to learn a lesson. Stay out of these halls. Check out. Leave. You're in the way." She punched her in the eye. Gloria held her against the wall and said, "Have enough? Well you'll be pleased to know, that was just a warm up."  
Abby screamed "Help me! Countess!"  
Gloria threw Abby to the ground and kicked her a few times.  
Abby's vision was fading. But she saw a woman in a pretty black dress. The countess. She came up slowly or everything was moving in slow motion. The countess bit Gloria. She pulled Gloria off Abby and slashed her finger across Gloria's neck. It looked like blood was pouring out of Gloria's neck. She fell to the floor, dead.  
The countess knelt down beside Abby. "Abby," she looks at her, "Come with me," she extend her arm. "Let's clean you up."  
Abby reached out her arm and grabbed hers.  
The countess helped her stand up and saw that she wasn't strong enough to walk. She picked up Abby and carried her down the hall. 


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 5

Part 1

The Countess carried Abby up the stairs and to the second to the top floor. Down a hallway, she pressed the wall to the secret room. Abby looked around, even though everything was fuzzy. She saw a lot of white. And she heard giggling children.  
The four pale children gathered around the Countess. "It's her," one it said. "It's happening," the girl added.  
The girl cleared the metal table in the room and got a pillow on put it on it. "Thank you, Wren," the Countess said and placed Abby down.  
"Abby," the countess took Abby's hand, "Would you like to be strong?"  
Abby was breathing slowly. She looked at the Countess and at the children around her. She felt lime she was in another world. She wasn't thinking about her friends who were waiting for her. She wasn't thinking about the family she had left behind when she came to this hotel. All she was thinking here was of the countess and these children. Abby squeezed the countess' hand, "Yes."

Daniel, Serena, and Diana waited and waited for Abby to return. Diana was pinching her fingers together. Serena was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Daniel rotated between staring at the door and the clock. Daniel got up and started pacing from one end of the room to another.  
"Could you not walk so loudly?" Serena asked.  
"I'm worried, damn it!" Daniel said. "Come on Abby."  
"Serena, it's been 46 minutes since she left," Diana said.  
Serena looked over at Diana. "She's probably talking to that lady at the front desk."  
"But what is something really-" Diana stopped when there was a knock at the door.  
"Abby!" Daniel opened the door quickly.  
"See, everything is fine," Serena looked back up.  
Daniel backed up when he opened the door. It was not who he was expecting. Diana looked confused at the sight of Iris with their meals.  
Iris brought in their meals in a wobbly cart. "There's uh, a few sandwiches. PB and J, and...meat and cheese. There's clam chowder and Mac and cheese. And some crackers. That should last you three for three days." Iris said and gave a weird look at Daniel.  
Serena sat up.  
"Oh and for you breakfasts, there's a box of pop tarts," Iris said. She noticed the looks that were giving her and asked, "What? Is the food not good enough? Well too bad. That's all there is at late notice."  
"Thank you for bringing the food," Diana said, avoiding eye contact, "but where is Abby?"  
"I thought she was in here," Iris said.  
"Does it look like she's in here?" Serena stood up.  
"No, I guess not." Iris said.  
"When did you last see her?" Daniel asked.  
"About...a half ago," Iris answered.  
"Where is she?" Diana asked, in a high pitched voice.  
"Ugh," Serena looked at Diana, "Do t make that noise again."  
Iris looked at Serena for a moment. Abby had to live with these people. That girl. She must have treated Abby horribly.  
"Where could she be?" Daniel asked, worried.

Abby starred screaming. She was lying on the table still. Her eyes were closed and she was squirming.  
The children were sitting at the tables playing video games. Wren was looking back at Abby.  
The Countess stood nearby and walked over to Abby. She knelt near her and took her hand. "Abby dear, what are you dreaming about?"

Abby was in a theater. There were bright lights. The theater was quiet and empty. Abby was walking down the stairs. There were a few random people sitting around on the sides of the audience. Some were her friends. Some were family.  
When she made it to the last step, she noticed some people in the front row. Diana, Brian, Serena, and Daniel stood in a line.  
Abby looked up at the stage and saw the Countess, looking stunning as usual.  
"What is this?" Abby asked.  
"A test. Your truest desires," the Countess said. "You can do anything here. They will go along. Do whatever you feel like."  
Abby went down the first row. She hugged Diana. She gasped when she saw Brian. His eyes were pale and he was a bloody shirt all ripped up. Abby moved passed him. When Abby saw Serena, she punched her in the mouth. "You're such a bitch!" She shouted. Abby hit her again then strangled her. Serena quickly became still and Abby moved on. She saw Daniel and pulled him in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. When the kids ended, Abby walked up on the stage and looked at everyone else in the audience. "I left you all," she said. "I think you know how I feel about you."  
Abby looked at the Countess, who extended her arms out to her. Abby took her hands and the two smiled at each other.

In reality, the Countess was still holding Abby's hand while she was in transition. The Countess's eyes were closed and she was smiling.

Diana stood up and pulled her long hair back. She grabbed a rubber band from inside the nightstand drawer and tried her hair back in a low placing ponytail.  
"I'm going out there," Daniel said.  
Serena shrugged. "Fine, get killed. It would be more peaceful I here."  
"Peaceful?" Diana said. "Our friend being murmured would be peaceful for you?"  
"As long as he wasn't killed in this room, yeah," Serena say up and leaned over to Diana.  
Daniel grabbed his phone and opened the door.  
As soon as he left the room and closed the door, Diana looked at Serena and walked over to her. "How can you be cold? How can you be okay with any of this?"  
Serena stared ahead and answered, "Who says I am?"  
"You don't act line any of this really bothers you. Serena, look at me," Diana said.  
Serena grit her teeth and looked at Diana.  
"I'm so tired of your shit," Diana said. "You are a bully, and you are selfish and just mean. You haven't left this room except to get drunk. You complain that I'm dying. You hate noise. You hate everything." She sighed. "But you came here with us. We did this together. You agreed. You signed up to help me and to get away. You wanted to get away from your life so badly and you did. This is your new life. If you want to go back home you can. No one is stopping you. Or you can stay here and deal with this. With me. With this freaky hotel. This is the reality. Stop complaining about every little fucking thing. Start caring. Start acting like a decent human being." Diana finished.  
Diana went over to the armchair and sat down. Her feeling of empowerment had faded. She remembered how worried she was for her best friend.

2014:

The pouring rain kept many people indoors in a neighborhood on a Saturday afternoon.  
Abby ran across the street, not wearing a jacket. She opened a door to a house and entered. She wiped off her feet and took off her shoes and she walked into the house. In the main room was a Christmas tree and many decorations.  
"Oh hi Abby," a woman in the kitchen smiled, "Diana is in her room."  
Abby smiled and went down the hall. On the walls were framed pictures of Diana and her family. There a photo of her when she was a baby and another from when she was five.  
Abby entered through the last door on the hallway and said, "Hi Diana Berry."  
Diana gave a small grin as she turned to face Abby. "Hi," she said quietly.  
"Come on, you love it when I call you that. Anne of Green Gables. Your favorite book." She said.  
"And movie," the both said together.  
Abby looked at Diana, "What's wrong?"  
Diana sat on the bed and Abby followed. Diana slowly turned to Abby and said, "I actually don't know how to tell you. I thought about this for weeks. I finally decided I have to tell you today, but now that you're here...now that's happening..."  
"What are you talking about?" Abby asked. "You know you can tell me anything."  
"Once I tell you, it becomes real. Everything could change between us." Diana worried.  
"Please tell me. You're worried about this so just tell me. I'm here. You asked me here to tell me something." She paused. "I ran here out in the rain. No jacket."  
Diana looked at her. "That's like half a mile."  
"Make it worth it," Abby played.  
Diana gave a smile then made a serious expression. "I have brain cancer."  
Abby looked shocked and was speechless. Diana told her when she found out 6 weeks ago and told Abby that's why she's been absent from school. She told her about her therapy and how it's affected her so far. She finally asked Abby to say something. Abby started crying and Diana held her.  
Diana's mom heard Abby and looked down.

In room 53, Diana wiped a tear from her eye.

Upstairs, on the second to the top floor, in the secret room, Abby was still lying on the table. The Countess wasn't in the room anymore. Wren kept checking on Abby occasionally.  
Abby's skin was all pale. Her blonde hair looked bleached. Abby had stopped figiting. She was still. Absolutely still. And quiet.  
Then, she opened her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 2

Abby's eyes had just opened. She used her hands to sit up. She could feel her internal change. She weight was lighter. Her sight was sharper.  
Wren saw Abby sitting up and called, "She's awake."  
The other pale children in the room got up off the couches and gathered around her.  
"I'll get our mother," Wren smiled and ran out off the room.  
Abby looked at the little boys. "Hey."  
There was a short pause, then one boy said, "Hi, I'm Jory."  
"I'm Abby."  
"We know," said Holden, another boy in the room.  
"You know?" Abby asked.  
"We're glad to have a new sister," Jory hugged her.

Wren to the elevator to the Penthouse. She entered the room and found the Countess and her boyfriend Donovan in bed together.  
"Mother. Mother!" Wren called.  
The Countess covered up and asked sweetly, "Yes, honey?"  
"She's awake." Wren said.

The Countess and Wren went downstairs and met the others in the secret room. Abby and the Countess smiled at each other. "You're complete," the Countess said.

A few minutes later, Abby was standing up and looking around the room. There was unlimited candy all around. There was a huge fidge stocked full of blood bags. There was a huge 80" TV, several video games consoles, many video games, and a soft serve machine. Abby grabbed a cup and filled it. The children watched her.  
When she finished, the Countess called her over. Abby walked over to her and the Countess said, "You are one of us now. And being one of us, there are some rules. 1) You are my daughter. I am your mother. You must do as I say. And that usually isn't much. Loyalty is very important."  
Abby nodded.  
"2) You are a sister. You are their big sister. It is your job to protect them when I am not around. Your job to love them and care for them and entertain them. They spend far too much time staring at a screen. I'm hoping you can find something else for them to do."  
"Yes, I have a few ideas," Abby said.  
"3) You live here now. You can't go back to the life you had before. This is your home. This room is where you will play. There's a drained pool on the third floor where you'll sleep with your siblings. There are nice beds for you all there. I hope you can accept these rules and live by them."  
Abby looked around. The boys were watching her from in the couch. Wren was standing up and waiting for an answer. "Sister," she looked at Wren, "Bothers," she looked at them, "Mother," she turned to the countess. The children ran up and hugged those new sister.

Daniel returned to Room 53 hours later, tired. Diana and Serena were both sleeping. Daniel lied on the floor and slept. The next day, he got up and left to search for her. Diana and Serena stayed in the quiet room and ate some more of their room service. Daniel searched the halls frantically and the stairwell. He called out for Abby. He went down to the lobby and asked Iris if she'd seen her. That night, he returned and at a few bites of a sandwich before going to sleep.  
The next day, he got up and continued his search.  
Abby was upstairs playing a board game with her new siblings.  
Diana got up and ran to the bathroom. She passed out again.  
Abby was with her siblings doing a big puzzle together.  
Serena got up and had to take care of Diana.  
Abby was reading to her siblings, as they took a nap.  
Daniel returned that night at ate a few bites of a sandwich. Diana was in bed. Serena was fast asleep too.  
The next day was the same. Except Diana was worse.  
On the sixth day, Abby played a card game with her siblings. She and Wren talked about hair and nails and other things.  
"It's nice to have a sister," Wren said.  
Abby smiled, "Yeah. I've never had a sister before. Or brothers. Or a real family."  
"That's what our mother does. She brings us together," Wren smiled.  
The Countess came in and was pleased to see her children not staring at a TV screen. The boys were playing Slide and the girls were talking.  
"Abby, can I see you for a minute?" The Countess asked.  
Abby went over to her mother. The Countess led her outside the room and to the elevator. She hit the Penthouse button and they went up. "I'm pleased with your work Abby. The children seem quote taken with you. Especially Wren. She's wanted a sister since before you were born." The elevator door opened.  
"Woah," Abby looked around the exquisite room.  
The Countess watched Abby walk around the room and looked at everything. After a few minutes, the Countess gestures her into a room.

In the lobby, Iris closed up and walked up the stairs to the second floor. At the bar, she asked Liz for a shot of whiskey.  
"Rough day? Rude customer?" Liz asked, leaning on the counter.  
"Abby's been turned," Iris said.  
"You've seen her?" Liz asked.  
"I know. If she was dead we would know by now." Iris said.  
Liz stood up and grabbed the whiskey bottle. She poured it and Iris drank it quickly. "Another."  
Liz gave her look. She poured another and Iris drank it. "Another."  
"How about you talk about it?" Liz asked.  
"Just pour my whiskey. I'm paying for it," Iris held up a $20 bill.  
"I'll pour another shot when you talk about this," Liz said.  
Iris and Liz stared down for about 20 seconds, then Iris caved. "Fine! It bothers me that the Countess thinks she can do whatever she wants. Kill whoever. Turn whoever. Abby could have had a bright future. Been a teacher or a doctor or whatever she wanted. She could have had a family. Been happy. Lived. Now it's all gone. She didn't deserve that. She didn't have an ounce of hatred in her body."  
"Now was that so hard?" Liz asked.  
Iris said, "Well I shared. Another."  
Liz rolled her eyes and gave her another shot of whiskey.

Daniel returned to room 53 that night and ate. Their food was all gone now. He noticed Abby's book on the dresser and looked at it. He opened it and started to read.

The Countess and Abby were inn a dressing room. There were mirrors all other the room. The Countess was dressing Abby up in several gorgeous dresses. One was pink and satin. It stretched to floor. Another was royal blue and had was poofy at the bottom. One dress was white and went down just above her knees. There was a yellow dress, a flower dress, and a dozen others. The last dress, was a red one.  
"A girl as pretty as you shouldn't have to wear a uniform," The Countess said.  
Abby spun in her new dress, full of life and happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 6

Part 1

Daniel woke up from the floor in room 53. He grabbed a piece of chalk and tallied the wall. 10 days since they last saw Abby.  
They had a new food tray in their room. Iris brought it up the night before. She wasn't asked to, she just did it. Daniel, Diana, and Serena ate up. They hadn't eaten for two days.  
Daniel ate his breakfast then left the room to continue his search for Abby.  
He walked down the halls as he did every day since his search began. Today, he heard giggling as he walked down the hallway. It got louder as he came closer. He found the source of the giggling. It was from a room with an open door. Room 64. He looked inside as he passed and stopped in his steps. He stared for a moment then took a step inside the room. "Abby?"  
She was playing a board game with three pale children. All boys. She looked up and gasped, happily. Abby stood up and walked around the boys and over to Daniel. She embraced him and he hugged her back, in disbelief.  
"Abby is it really you?" He asked, still holding her.  
"Yes," she said, "It's me. I missed you." She pulled her head away slightly and looked at his neck. She smelled him and knew what she wanted.  
Abby let go but they still stood closely to each other.  
Daniel looked at her face and squinted his eyes for a second. "You're pale. Paler than me, and I haven't seen daylight for two weeks." He said. She didn't respond so he added, "Did you bleach you hair?" After a few second he finally asked, "Abby, where have you been?"  
"Here. In this hotel. Oh, Daniel you must have been so worried about me," she realized. "After Brian-Did you ever find the killer?"  
He shook his head.  
"Everything is fine with me, really. More than fine," she lowered her hand and grabbed his.  
Jory stood up and glared at Daniel. Holden and the other boy, Flynn, stood up too and circled Abby and Daniel. They hissed at him.  
"Stop it," Abby scolded.  
"What is going on here?" Daniel asked.  
"Boy, go back to playing. Start a new game without me," Abby took Daniel's hand and led him across the main room. She opens the double doors to a bedroom and closed the doors behind her.  
She looked at Daniel and then lips. When she kissed him, his confused expression left his face.  
Abby placed her hands on the back of his neck then Daniel wrapped his arms around her back. She pulled out of the kiss and started to rip off his shirt.  
"Woah," he stopped her, "Abby, shouldn't we slow it down?"  
"I've waited so long to be with you," she said. "We've taken it slow for the passed year. It's time."  
And with that, their love was consummated.

Eating their breakfast in Room 53, Diana and Serena didn't say a word.  
When they finished eating, Serena huffed, "I need to say something. We can't just not talk. I can't stand the silent."  
Diana coughed, "Well I can't say much."  
"Do you ever think about going back?" Serena asked.  
Diana shook her head. "But then I think, we can't. There is no going back. We knew what we were doing." She was really hoarse.  
"Did we really? We didn't know some of us would die." Serena said.  
"That's why I came," Diana said. "That was the plan for me."  
Serena looked at Diana, "You had a bucket list. You had thing you wanted to do and see. You don't want to die here."  
"Did you ever see my list?" Diana asked.  
Serena made a face. "Well no-"  
Diana grabbed her bag and pulled out a slip of paper. She handed it over to Serena. She read it and looked surprised and sad.

2015:  
Three months ago

Diana and Abby spent their lunch together with Ashely and Bridget.  
"I can't wait for the summer," Ashely said.  
"Can't wait to be rid of us?" Abby said.  
Ashely smiled, "That's right. You're all so tiring."  
"She just wants to go Paris. Epic family vacation," Bridget said.  
"I've always wanted to go to Paris," Abby said.  
"Too you're not a Reynolds," Ashley sassed.  
"I think it's clear who's going to have the best summer," Bridget looked at Ashely, "and who will have the worst," she looked down.  
"Oh please," Ashely scoffed, "No one will have a worse summer than Diana."  
Bridget looked up, and gave a small gasp.  
Diana gave a fake smile, "Right, because I'm dying I can't possible have a good time."  
"You're constantly suffering," Ashley said.  
"Not as much when you shut up," Diana said.  
Ashley gave Diana a sassy look.  
"Do you have any plans for summer?" Bridget asked Diana.  
"My parents want to take me to DisneyLand. Also Hollywood. And my mom asked-" Diana said.  
"I'll get you guys all something in Paris. Maybe not you Diana, you may not be around." Ashley cut her off.  
Abby glared a Ashely. "You're being really insensitive."  
"I'm being honest. Why do still even go to school Diana? You're not going to graduate. You won't make it. You-"  
"Stop it!" Abby shouted. Several student near them looked.  
"You're right Ashely," Diana said after a quiet pause, "I'm dying. I won't make it to graduation. But I still come her because I school. I like most of the people here. I like seeing me friends and spending lunch with them. And maybe, I have hope that I will get through this and when so do I don't want to get held back because I missed school."  
Abby and Bridget clapped for her little speech.  
Across the room, Serena and her friends Vicky and Teresa were hanging out.  
A few tables across them were Daniel and Brian, eating thief lunch with a few other guys.  
The next day, Serena saw Brian walking into school holding his ribs. She ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I think my ribs are broken," he said.  
"You need to see the nurse," she said.  
"I can't. She'll call my dad and this will get worse." Brian said.  
"You can't stay there," Serena said.  
"I have no where else to go."  
"You can stay with me."  
"No, I can't. You know that won't work."  
Serena lit her lip.

Diana came late to school that day. She showed up at her last class: Art. Abby was in that class with her. So was Serena. She was at the table next to them.  
"Is everything okay?" Abby asked Diana when the teacher let them get to work on a collage.  
"It's worse." Diana said. "The constant obsessing and nagging... It's like I don't have a say in anything I do. I have no control over my life."  
"I'm sorry Diana, I can't imagine what Thai cancer is doing to you." Abby said.  
"Not that. My mom. She took me to the doctor today, during school. I asked if we could go later but she wouldn't allow it. She won't let me eat any sweets. She made me a vegan sandwich. She won't let me stay up late or sleep in after 9am or let me take long showers or watch TV for more than two hours a day. She's so worried that I'll die at any moment. She won't leave me alone. I have no privacy."  
Abby looked at her. "But what about yesterday?"  
"I just said that to shut up Ashley."  
"So you don't think you'll be better?"  
"I did. I wanted to. But not if it is going to be like this. It's been getting worse. Why do you think I keep asking to come over to your house? I'd rather run off and be on my own. Die somewhere."  
Abby looked down and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
Serena listened to their conversation.  
Abby thought of Diana's words the rest of the day. She was distracted trying to do her homework. She lied in bed and thought of a solution. She got up and turned on the light. She wrote her idea down. Her clock said it was 2:14am.  
Abby ran up to Abby the next day at lunch. "I have an idea," she pulled her aside, in the hallway.  
They kept taking about her plan during their last class together.  
"So how long would we stay there?" Diana asked.  
"However long we could afford to." Abby said.  
"Or until..." Diana made a face.  
"And while we're there we can go explore the place and do whatever we want." Abby said.  
"It sounds great. A getaway. No more parents. No more worries."  
Abby grinned.  
"Okay, but how are we going to afford this?" Diana asked.  
"I was thinking you pay half, I pay half"  
"How am I going to get the money?"  
Any made a face.  
"I'm not stealing."  
"It's the only way to get away from everything. We'll take a taxi all the way across the state. They won't look for us that far. This will work."  
"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Diana asked.  
Abby looked down.  
Serena listened and smiled.  
After school, Serena found Brian and told him, "There may be an escape."  
He looked at her, hopeful.  
Abby went to her house and was greeted with lots of shouting. They were fighting again.  
"Abby, get your ass in here," the man called.  
Abby entered the kitchen. "What Greg?"  
"Don't use that tone with me. Where is your mother's wedding ring?"  
"Which one?" Abby asked.  
"Listen you little shit," Greg said, "Her ring, the one I gave her, is missing. Do you have any ideas where it is?"  
"Maybe down the drain like your marriage." Abby said.  
Her mom closed her eyes.  
Greg grabbed Abby's arm and said, "Look at me when I'm talking to you. You do not talk that way to me or your mom. You will show us respect. Honor thy mother and father."  
"You're not my father," she said, trying to pull away.  
"I'm the closest thing you got. So show me respect. Or I will have to punish you. Again." He let her go.  
Abby ran into her room and closed the door. She did her homework and thought of her plan. She played music at a regular volume and sang along.  
At 5pm, Greg barged into her room and said, "Get dinner ready."  
"Okay, just let me finish this sentence-" Abby was doing her English homework.  
"Don't talk back, just do it!" He ordered.  
Abby got up and started making dinner, while Greg watched TV with her mom. Abby made them salad, chicken, and broccoli. She served them and the three sat down together to eat. Greg complained about the broccoli as soon as he sat down.  
"I don't like broccoli." He said.  
"I didn't know," Abby said, taking a bit out of her chicken.  
"I think you don't need all the meat," he looked at Abby.  
Abby ignored him and kept eating.  
"Stop!" He banged his fist on the table.  
Abby kept eating.  
After throwing away Greg's broccoli and clearing the table, Abby cleaned the dishes. Then, She went back to her room and finished her homework. After that, she went to sleep.  
Serena lied on a park bench and smiled.  
Abby woke up before the other two and got ready for school. While rushing out the door, she kicked the couch and it moved a few inches. She grabbed her foot and noticed something shining on the ground. She got closer and picked it up. Her mom's wedding ring. Abby looked down the hall and placed the ring on the coffee table, before leaving the house.  
When Abby got to school, she almost bumped into Serena.  
"Abby," Serena said, "I heard about your plan with the girl in our art class. I'm in."  
"What?" Abby asked.  
"I want to run away too and with Brian." Serena said.  
"We're not inviting others to join us. It's just me and Diana going," Abby walked away.  
"Need some help paying? You can't pay it all on your own."  
Abby turned back.  
Serena told Brian and he was relieved.  
"Don't worry," Serena said, "I'll pay your way too."  
The four met up after school and discussed it further. They gave each other suspicious looks in school, talons they were in a gang.  
Daniel picked up on Brain and Abby's behavior and asked them about it. Brain wouldn't tell him anything. Abby tried not too but confessed.  
"I'm not letting you all run off. My best friend and you." He said and paused. "Not without me."  
Abby laughed and hugged him.  
The five made the agreement. They all came up with the money. Abby did take her mom's wedding ring in a box and Greg's gold watch, laptop, tablet, and wedding band. She sold them that night and met the others at the park. Diana's mom gave her spending money for whatever she wanted. Diana pretended to spend it back actually saved it for weeks. She also had a yard sale and earned over $400. Daniel's parents gave him an emergency credit card with a $10,000 limit. He used it twice before but onto spent about $300. He used his card to withdraw all before his parents could cancel it. He took he money and met the others at the park that night. Brian snuck out of his house and met up with Serena at the park where she 'lived.' Serena stole from a few houses to get her and Brian the money. She and Diana paid for their first week at the hotel a month in advance. Their money wouldn't get them caught right away.  
Abby called the taxi, when everyone got there. They all had their bags with them.  
The taxi arrived late that night and they all got inside.  
"Where to?" The taxi driver asked them.  
"Hotel Cortez," Diana said.  
"That's a long drive," the taxi driver said.  
Daniel held up a few $100 bills "We can afford it."  
The taxi driver nodded and started driving down the road.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 2

Abby and Daniel lied in bed in room 64. The covers on the bed hid most of their bodies. Half his chest was revealed as well has her bare shoulders. Abby looked over at him and smiled. He smiled for second then it faded as he asked, "Abby, are you a vampire?"

She giggled, "What makes you think that?"

"Pale skin. Pale hair." He said.

"Maybe I'm albino," she said.

"We weren't before. We were missing for over a week-"

"No, I wasn't. I was here, the whole time."

"I didn't know that. You didn't come to our room. Ever."

"I couldn't. I had to take care of my siblings and get used to my new life."

Daniel leaned his head and neck back. "Siblings? What?"

"The boys you saw outside. They're my new brothers. And I have a sister. For your understanding, let's just say I was adopted. The Countess took me in. She's my mother now."

"You have a mom, back home."

"We left there. We left them. I'm not going back." Abby sat up.

"You do remember why we came here, don't you?"

"I'm not going back."

"You're different, Abby."

"The hair and skin, I know."

"Something else."

The Countess entered Room 64 and saw two of the boys unattended to. She knelt down and asked them "Boys, where is Jory? Where's Abby?"

Holden pointed to the closed bedroom doors.

The Countess stood up and walked over to it. She pushed the dots open simultaneously, and found Abby mad Daniel, both half dressed. Abby had just finished pulling on her yellow dress while Daniel was just putting on his shirt.

"Mother!" Abby gasped.

"I'm surprised too. You abandoned the boys, your brothers, to go screw your friend." The Countess said.

"I just-I couldn't help myself. I haven't seen him in over a week and I always had feelings for him and I've never done this before so I-" Abby blurted.

"This was your first time?" The Countess asked.

Abby nodded, innocently.

"What about you?" The Countess looked at Daniel, who looked scared.

He nodded.

The Countess smiled, "How sweet. Now that that's over with I must discuss the issue here. You can't leave the boys unattended. For their own good and the good of others. Now where is Jory?"

Abby looked puzzled. She left the room and looked in around the large room. The only other people on the room where Holden and Patrick, just standing around. "Jory?"

The Countess walked into the room and Daniel stayed in the doorway.

"Jory?" Abby looked down the hall, "Jory, it's Abby. Please come out." She looked back in room 64. She checked the closets and the bathroom. Stressed, Abby sat on the couch and noticed it felt lumpy. She quickly got up and pulled the cushions off. Inside the couch, was Jory. Abby laughed with relief and hugged him, as she lifted him out.

"This could have been really bad," the Countess said. "Don't let it happen again."

"It won't, mother." Abby promised. She looked over at Daniel and added, "Oh I didn't introduce you," she stood up and walked over to Daniel, "This is Daniel."

The Countess gave him a glance and looked at Abby, "We need to have a talk. Boys, to your playroom." The boys left the room together, leaving Abby, Daniel, and the Countess. "You may go Daniel," she said.

He nodded and ran passed her, leaving room 64.

The Countess looked at Abby and placed her arm around Abby's shoulder. They walked across the room together as she said, "You know I usually don't turn teenagers. You're the first one. I should have seen this coming."

"Seen what coming?" Abby asked. They stopped walking and sat across from each other. Abby sat on the couch and the Countess sat in an arm chair.

"Being what we are, our feelings are enhanced," she told Abby. "Good becomes great, which is why the children love candy so much. Dislike becomes hate. A crush turns to lust."

Abby nodded, "Is that why we're so happy?"

The Countess laughed and touched Abby's chin. "Go on, Wren will watch the boys."

"Thank you mother," she hugged her. The Countess hugged back and Abby left the room.

Abby skipped to the elevator and hit the down button. She hummed and started singing quietly "Breezblocks" while waiting for the elevator.

 _"Do you know_  
 _where the wild things go?_  
 _They go along to take you honey._  
 _Breakdown, now weep_  
 _Build up breakfast now let's eat_  
 _My love, my love, love love."_

She sang a slower version of the song. She started to dance along with the lyrics.

 _"La, la, la, la_  
 _Muscle to muscle._  
 _Toe to toe._  
 _The fear has gripped me_  
 _But here I go._

 _La, la, la, la._  
 _My love, my love, love, love._  
 _Please don't go,_  
 _I love you so my lovely,_  
 _Please don't go, Please don't go._  
 _I love you so, I love you so._  
 _Pleas don't go, please don't go._  
 _I love you so, I love you so._  
 _Please don't go, I'll eat you whole_  
 _I love you so, I love you so, I love you so-"_

The elevator doors were open and someone was already inside. Liz. Abby walked into the elevator quietly and hit the lobby button. As they descended, Abby could feel Liz looking at her.

When Abby walked out of the elevator, when it reached the lobby. Liz stayed in the elevator and Abby turned to see her expression. She was sad.

Abby walked across the lobby to the front desk. Iris saw her coming and her face quickly turned to shock.

"Hi Iris," Abby said.

Iris stared at her, unable to move or say anything.

"I met your son, Donovan. He's not very taken with children. But he did welcome me into the family. I guess you're sort of my grandma now." Abby said.

Iris shook her head, "No. Abby I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"What? All that happened was I become strong. I'm happy and I have a real family. A real mother and siblings. And Daniel and I are together," Abby said.

"You're not the same," Iris said.

"No, I'm better now."

Iris looked down.

"I am. And you should be happy for me. I'll be here forever. For the rest of your life. I'll visit you and talk with you. Your granddaughter-"

Iris hit her hands on the table. "But you're not, Abby. You're like her. You're a monster."

"How can you say that?"

"You drink blood-"

"I've never killed anyone to get it."

"You will."

"I won't kill innocent people."

"What about the non-innocent?"

Abby shook her head. "I'm still Abby."

A couple walked in through the main entrance. They had suitcases and were walking towards to front desk.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a job to do," Iris said.

Abby backed away and walked back to the elevator.

Serena opened the door for Daniel in room 53. He ran into the room and turned to face them.

"You look mind blown." Serena said.

"Did you find Abby?" Diana sat up.

"Oh, yeah. I found her. And oh my God." He said.

"What?" Serena asked. She hit him, "Come on, tell us."

"She's alive."

Diana sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"Where she's been for the passed few weeks. In the hotel. She's been with her new family."

Serena folded her arms, "What the fuck are talking about?"

"She's been adopted?" He said, still unsure of what to think of it.

"What?" Diana asked.

"She's happy. She's going to stay here, I think, with them." Daniel said.

"What about me?" Diana asked. "She hasn't come to see me, not once. You're telling me she's been fine this whole time but hasn't been about to tell us. That's bull!"

"Whatever. We'll just leave her here when we check out." Serena said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"We're checking out tomorrow morning," Serena said. "Our two weeks are up. And I'm ready to go back. We never should have left."

"Yes we should have," Diana said.

"Not you! Me and Brian." Serena said.

Daniel looked at her.

Before he could say anything, there was a clanging notice from inside the vents. The three looked up at the vent handing over Diana's bed. Diana got up off the bed and stood across the room, near the door. She touched the room key.

Then something big fell into the room. It had long dark hair and was all white. White dress and white skin. It was that evil girl again!

***Next week is the Finale***


	13. Chapter 13

Part 3

(The finale)

The evil girl stood up on the bed and smiled at them. Diana, Daniel, and Serena were standing together near the door, in fear.

Diana opened the door, key in hand, and ran out of Room 53. Serena and Daniel were huddling behind her to get out. They left Room 53, for the final time.

The three of them ran in all different directions. Serena ran one way, down the hall. Diana took the elevator. Daniel took the stairs.

Diana entered the elevator and hit the lobby button. The elevator doors closed and the mechanism went down. It stopped one floor below and Sally got in.

Meanwhile Daniel was running down the stairs quickly. He almost lost his footing from running so fast. The stairs were starting to look hazy. He didn't dare look behind him.

He did end up tripping down a few steps and leaned against the wall. When his vision began to clear up, he saw someone coming down the steps.

Lastly, Serena was running down the halls and getting lost. One hallway had no doors, no windows, no decorations. It was abandoned. She retraced her steps and went back to room 53, but the door had the number 42 on it. Serena stepped away, "What?" She ran back down the hall and around the corner. The halls seemed to change every time she walked down them. Serena came to a dead end again. It was the same hallway she went down from the other side of the floor. Serena looks around the wall for a trap door or something.

Just around the corner was a creature walked slowly towards her. It knew Serena was around corner and had nowhere to escape. It knew this was the moment she'd waited for, for a time. She wore a nice red dress for the occasion. She didn't need any weapons for this. Just herself. Abby smiled when saw Serena looking for a way out, unaware of what was to come.

Back on the stairs, Daniel bolted up away from the figure. Once he saw that it John Lowe, he sighed with relief.

"Mr. Lowe," he said, "That killer girl returned. She was in the vents. She's not here which means she must have followed Diana or Serena."

"Slow down. Won't do any good to rush your words if you just have to repeat them." John said.

"Do you have your gun? You need to shoot it before it kill us all!" Daniel urged.

"Are you sure it's her?" John asked.

Daniel made a grab for the gun and John backed up.

"Okay, we'll go," John said. "Don't do that again."

The two started back up the stairs.

"I need you help!" Diana blurted. "There's an evil grudge girl after us."

"What do you want me to do?" Sally asked. "Kill it?" She laughed.

"You've been here longer than I have. You know this hotel is haunted. Please, help me and my friends." Diana said.

Sally looked at Diana. "If something wants to kill you, you must have done something to upset it," she brushed passed Diana.

"But I haven't. Brian might have, but she killed him!" Diana stressed.

Sally turend to Daina and knelt down to her. "Look missie, I have seen true horror, and not just. I have seen monsters and suffered in ways you cannot even comprehend. Back off."

"I have cancer. I think I know about suffering."

Sally looked at Diana. "Perhaps. This girl is not what you should fear when it comes to the Hotel Cortez." Sally took a few steps away.

"No. Please. There has to be something you can do."

"There is. I can walk away." Sally called back as she walked into the elevator and closed the door. Diana sighed, disappointed as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

Abby tilted her head at the sight of Serena at a dead end. This was it. The moment she's waited for. "Serena."

She turned around and saw Abby. "There you are. Woah, have you been inside a closet this whole time?" Serena said.

Abby smirked.

She took another step towards Abby. "Daniel said you were fine. He was really worried about you. It was so annoying. And I had to take care of dying Diana."

Abby said, "I see you haven't changed. I can't say I'm disappointed."

"What are you talking about?" Serena whined.

"You're a bully. You're a fraud. And I hate you." Abby said, stepping closer to Serena.

"Is that supposed to hurt me?" Serena laughed.

"No but this will," Abby grabbed Serena's shoulders and pulled her close. Abby opened her mouth and showed her teeth. She bit Serena's neck and Serena screamed.  
Serena tried to break free from Abby's grasp but couldn't.

Abby shoved Serena to the floor and mounted her. She looked at Serena's terrified expression and smiled. "I never realized how much I've wanted this until now. To see you scared of me for once." Abby smiled. She bit Serena again and ripped out a chunk of her. Blood came pouring out of Serena. Abby watched as she bled out, with satisfaction.

Daniel and Mr. Lowe ran down the halls of the forth floor. The world seemed to go in slow motion for Daniel as he turned each corner and when he found Serena dead on the floor.

"Oh my God," John said, "What kind of sick person would do this?" He looked at her. "She was bitten?"

"It was that evil girl who killed Brian. She's after all of us." Daniel said.

"Okay. I believe you." John nodded.

The elevator doors opened with Abby inside and she smiled at who she saw outside the elevator.

"Diana?" Abby hugged her. She had a new outift on and the blood on her face from Serena was wiped off.

Diana hugged her back reluctantly. "Abby, you're-you're here."

Abby released the hug and held her friend's arms. "I have something I want to show you."

Diana looked at her friend. "What happened to you?"

"Come on," Abby smiled and pulled her into the elevator.

"Where are you taking me?" Diana worried.

"You'll see," Abby beamed.

They went up to the second to the top floor and Abby led her to the secret room.

Diana looked around the room and squinted her eyes. "It's really bright in here."

Abby laughed, "It's great in here. This is where I was the whole time. Where I will be."

Diana looked around the room, touching the walls along the way. She jumped when she saw a boy on the couch. "We aren't alone."

The boy hissed at her.

"It's alright Jory," Abby said. "She's a friend."

Diana backed away from the boy.

Wren sat up lying on the couch. "You have a lot of friends don't you?"

"Just Diana and Daniel. Well he's more than a friend," Abby chimed.

Wren rolled her eyes, "What is she doing here?"

Abby placed her hand in Wren's shoulder, "Don't worry sis."

Abby called, "This is Diana. She's a friend. Diana, these are my siblings. My sister Wren, and my brothers, Jory, Holden, and Patrick."

Diana looked at them. They glanced at her then away. They all looked empty to her.

Abby walked over to Diana by the ice cream machine and said, "Want some?"

"I can't," Diana said.

"It's awfully tempting isn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"What if you could? What if there was a way you could eat whatever you want? Do whatever you want? Not have to worry about dying?" Abby asked.

Diana looked at Abby. _Is that really you in there?_ "What are talking about?"

"Becoming one of us. You could join us. Be immortal."

"Abby stop." Diana closed her eyes.

"We could spend forever together. Best Friends Forever, right?"

"Stop it. Abby, that's not what I want. I don't want to be immortal. I didn't know that was even possible but in this Hotel, I guess anything is possible." She shook her head.

"This is a serious offer. You don't have to die. We can live here forever-"

"I came here to die Abby!"

The others looked at them.

"Diana," Abby said.

"That was the whole point in coming here. For me to die. With you by my side. Then you left. You left me with Serena. I could have died with Serena at my side! I would have rather died with my mom in hospital."

"I'm sorry. But you're still here. I'm here. You don't have to die at all."

"I'm ready to go. That's why I'm not fighting this anymore. I don't want to live forever. I just wanted to spend my last weeks with my best friend."

"And what about me? You're just going to leave me here?"

"You have a family here! You forgot about us!"

"No, I couldn't visit you two! I was adjusting to my new life."

"You're not supposed to stay here. I thought that when this was all over you would return home."

"That place was not my home. I never planned on going back there." Abby emphasized.

"So what were you going to do after I died? Stay here? Hide out there?"

"I don't know! But I don't have to anymore. I know where I'm going to spend the rest of my life. Here. This is my home. And it can be your home too."

"No! I've made my peace with death. Are they going to let me leave here?"

Abby looked at her siblings and back to Diana. "Yeah," she said. Abby hugged Diana.

Diana waited a few seconds before hugging her back.

"Goodbye Diana. I'll never forgot you," Abby's eyes watered.

"Goodbye Abby," Diana realized this really was goodbye.

When Diana released her arms, Abby followed and Diana left the room. She made one last turn to Abby and saw her pick up Jory and smile. She does look happy here. Diana turned back and walked out of the room.

Daniel and John walked down the halls cautiously. They heard some banging in the vents above them. John took out his gun and scoped out the next hallway.

Suddenly the dark haired girl fell from the ceiling.

Daniel jumped back and shouted "It's her!"

John extended his arms and said, "Stay there. We have some questions for you."

The girl hissed at John. Then she ran towards him. John shot at her but she ducked. She pushed him over and knocked the fun out of his hand.

The girl swiftly got up and jumped on Daniel.

"Ahh!" He screamed. He tried to get her of led of him. She was really heavy and strong.

The two of them struggled for a few moments while John got up and grabbed his gun. During those few moments, Daniel noticed marks on the girl. There were scratches on her arms, long scars, and bruises. He looked closer at her neck and saw red marks. Brian. He fought back.

BAM BAM

John shot the girl as she was on top of Daniel. She screamed and ran around the corner.

Daniel got up and him and John slowly turned to corner, which lead to the stairs.

John held his gun up and looked down the hall. Daniel stood behind him and looked behind them and above.

The girl came running down the steps. John shot at her, hitting her in the heart. Then he lowered his gun when he realized he made a mistake.

"No!" Daniel shouted.

Standing in front of them was not the girl who killed Brian. John did not shoot the killer. He shot Diana.

Daniel ran over to her and held her as she fell, gasping for breath.

"Diana, no, please," Daniel panicked.

"I'm so sorry," John said.

"Diana," Daniel held her.

"It's fine," Diana said. "I didn't want to go back home. Our time was up. I wa-wanted to die here." She looked into his eyes. "I'm glad I won't die alone." She breathed slower and then stopped. All of her muscles relaxed.

Daniel cried and gently set her down. He closed her eyes and shakily stood up. "Goodbye."

John walked up to Daniel and held his hands up. "I am so sorry about this."

"You can't change it. Let's just," Daniel wiped his eyes," get out of here."

"No," said John, "Not just yet."

The Countess, Donovan, and all her children were all inside the penthouse together. Abby and Wren sat on the couch and read a story book to the children, sitting on the floor. The Countess and Donovan were several feet away talking and smiling.

A few minutes later, they played music and started dancing. Abby danced with everyone. She held Jory when they danced. When she danced with the Countess, the Countess kissed her on the forehead.

At that moment, the double doors opened and gun shots fired.

The Countess turned around to protect Abby. Wren protected her brothers. Donovan jumped ahead of them all to get to the shooter.

John Lowe shot Donovan five times in the chest, the Countess once, and Jory.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" Daniel entered he room. "Oh my God!"

Abby and the children ducked while the Countess moved over to John as he entered further into the room. She slowly ducked around the furniture. She and Abby both saw Jory lying down on the floor lifeless. The Countess then saw Donovan dead on the floor and gave a bloodthirsty look at him.

The Countess looked and Daniel and back to Abby and Wren hiding on the their side of the couch. "Run," the Countess whispered to them.

Holden came out of hiding and looked at John.

John stopped in his tracks and dropped his gun. "Holden?" He started to cry.

The Countess ran up to John and the others ran out of the room. Abby grabbed Daniel's hand and they entered the elevator. The Countess pulled John away from his son and slit his throat.

The elevator doors closed with Abby, Daniel, Wren, and Patrick inside. They all stared at the elevator going down one floor.

Wren and Patrick ran out into the hallway, towards their secret room. Daniel called Abby back, "Wait."

"What?" Abby asked him.

"John called the police. More are coming and they'll be after anything suspicious." Daniel said.

"They're coming for us." Abby realized.

"Is there somewhere even more hidden than there?" Daniel asked.

"They may already know about it," Abby started running over there. She saw the opened secret door that her siblings just entered moments ago.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Abby covered we mouth and fell to the floor. She was screaming but no sound came out. The world seemed to move incredibly slow. At the same time, her life was shattering.

Daniel carried Abby out of the hallway and into the elevator.

"We need to hide," Daniel said.

"Mother showed us all the secret rooms in this hotel," Abby said as they walked down the hall of the 7th floor. "She wanted us to be safe."

"What hotel has so many trap doors?" Daniel asked. "How does she know about them?"

"She married the man who built it," She faced Daniel.

She pulled a sconce back and pushed the small button behind it. This huge painting opened up like a door.

Abby took Daniel's hand and entered the secret room. The room was small and dark. Only about 10 feet by 8 feet big. No furniture, no lights.

She shut the door and darkness filled the room. The sconce was pulled back in place with the painting.

After a pause, she said "This was meant to be a safe. Nothing's in here."

"Are you okay Abby?" Daniel asked.

She paused before she said, "I don't regret it. Being turned. I had a real family. You don't know what my life was like before." Something about the darkness made it easier to tell him. "My mom-my biological mom- she married this awful man. He yells and drinks and she doesn't say anything. I have to clean the house, cook the food, record his stupid shows. One time he was so drunk he crawled into me bed. I screamed to get him off me. My mom only told me to sleep on the couch that night. I kept hoping he would get hit be a truck."

There was silence for about 15 seconds.

"Please say something," Abby said.

"I didn't know. I can't imagine anyone treating you like that." He said and placed his hand on her face. Abby felt his hand and he said, "What happens now?"

The next morning, Abby woke up with Daniel's arm around her. She sat up and Daniel soon woke up too. They stood up and faced each other.

"Are you ready?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah." Daniel answered.

She pushed the painting and they walked out slowly. They held hands as they walked down the hall. Several doors were busted open. Several people were dead and there was lots of blood. There was a blood trail from one room to another. In one room, Abby saw the maid's body.

They made to the elevators which had flickering lights. They took the stairs where they found Sally's body hanging over the railing.

Abby started upstairs but Daniel asked, "Are you sure you want to see this?"

"I have to," Abby said and she walked upstairs with Daniel two steps behind her.

She went up the secret room, which was opened. Inside the room, where she used to play with her siblings and be truly happy, was now destroyed. The games were burned, the cabinets torn apart, the candy machines shot at and candy spilled everywhere, the couches stained with blood from two cops and Patrick.

Abby bit her lip but her eyes still filled with tears. She backed away from him and bumped the soft serve machine. She pulled the lever. It still worked. "Really?" She said.

"I don't see the girl-your sister," Daniel said.

Abby smiled slightly.

Abby opened the doors to the Penthouse and found it quiet. She looked around and found the Countess in the room where she dressed up Abby. Daniel stayed by the door.

"Mother," Abby stood in the doorway.

"Abby," the Countess turned around, relieved, arms out.

Abby embraced her. "I'm so glad you're alive." They faced each other. "Do you know if any others made it out?"

"Holden," the Countess said. "He's on his way to his other mother and sister."

"I think Wren made it out two," Abby said.

She smiled, "She is a fighter."

"We have to go. The hotel will shut down. We can't stay."

"I know. And they will come looking for us. Which is why we can not stay together."

"Mother..."

"You and Daniel can have a happy life... I hope that we'll meet again someday."

Abby stared at her, looking sad and disappointed.

"This is the way it has to be." The Countess said.

Abby reluctantly walked out of the room. She stood in the doorway and said, "I love you mom." She waited a few moments before taking another step out the door.

The Countess said quietly, "I love you Abby."

Abby smiled and rejoined Daniel.

The two teenagers ran down the stairs and into the lobby. They were still holding hands. As they ran across the lobby Abby turned her head and saw Iris behind the front desk.

Iris saw them and smiled at her. "She didn't change."

Abby gave a small smiled, glad that Iris was alive.

Daniel opened the front doors to the Hotel Cortez and the two teenagers were free. They power walked down the street, headed for their future.

Abby and Daniel found a house to stay in. It was abandoned but still intact. The furniture was still there too.

Daniel said, "We'll be okay, as long we have each other."

"I know we will," Abby pulled him in for a kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" Abby asked Daniel the next day. He was sitting on a sofa while Abby stood behind the sofa.

"It will easier for us if we have the same diet." Daniel said. "Plus, I never want to live without you."

Abby nodded sat on the sofa with him. She leaned for his neck and bit him.

Abby and Daniel went to a high school where the gym was full of students giving blood. The two snuck into the room and stole several pints of blood.

Abby started picking through them and Daniel asked, "What are you doing?"

"Type A is my favorite," she said.

Daniel laughed and kissed her.

They took the pints and kept them in a cooler in their house.

Daniel and Abby gto married at a private event. They held the wedding outside, with just minister present.

Daniel fixed the old radio in the living room. He put in a tape and danced with Abby.

Abby and Daniel stole many things from stores together. They took a flat screen TV, a Polaroid camera, cleaning supplies, towels, clothes, shoes, vases, and movies.

A week before Abby's birthday, Daniel left to get her present and was gone most of the day.

On her birthday, she was overjoyed to receive a soft serve machine.

"Thank you thank you!" She hugged Daniel. "This is incredible. Wait- this took you all day to get?"

"Actually no. I saw someone. And we talked for a while." He said.

"Who?"

"Your sister." Daniel stepped aside, cueing Wren into the room. She was standing in the hallway.

Abby beamed at the sight of Wren. She was wearing regular clothes. Jeans and a Nirvana shirt. Her hair let down, covering the sides of her face. Abby started crying tears of joy as the hugged each other.

They sat at the sofa and talked for hours.

"I've been going to school," Wren said, "And I made a great friend whose parents let me stay with her. I protected her from these bullies. As for food, I go to the hospital and drink a few bags, to last me for a week. I say I'm going to Church."

The girls both had ice cream and giggled together, like when they lived in the hotel. Wren left them that evening.

10 years later, Abby and Daniel were walking down the block together. Abby was taking pictures on her camera. She looked around and saw a mystical figure across the street. She took a picture and the figure looked at them.

The Countess grinned and nodded once to Abby and Daniel.

Abby and Daniel held hands, thier wedding bands glimmering in the sun, and smiled back. They continued down the block, moving on together, as always.


End file.
